


One Very Bad Joke...

by SXH1417



Series: The Joker's Magic [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blood, Blood Drinking, I Cannot Stress that Enough, I will probably come up with something better when it's not three in the morning., M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of attempted suicide, Minor Character Death, Secrets, Snapshots of the past, Temporary Character Death, Trigger Warning!, Vampire Severus Snape, Wounds, Years of Hurt, elf/wizard hybrid, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many ways to avoid this... So many things they could have done to prevent this from happening... They did nothing at all. Harry Potter has a nasty secret that he can't tell anyone. (Originally posted on Inkitt but it wasn't popular there. Now it's here and on FF.) This is the main piece in the series. I may make some spin-offs.</p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I WILL BE ADDING TO THEM AS I GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

((SXH: I had the urge to write one day and decided to just write whatever came to my mind. This is one of the things that I've been trying to get out, so please enjoy and judging me all you want. Enjoy!))

Chapter 1:The Beginning

Harry Potter was different at the end of the war. Everyone noticed it. Hermione was decent enough not to question it, but the Weasleys bothered him nonstop about it. Harry did not take too well to it. He ignored them at first, but their attention border lined harassment, especially from Ginny Weasley. Harry, in the end, had taken to avoiding them completely.

Harry's change was not unexpected by Hermione and other close friends of Harry's. But, the drastic change had them concerned. Their friend hardly talked anymore. He spent most of his time fixing Hogwarts or remodeling his new home, Grimmauld Place. They had expected him to leave that place. Hermione asked him why he didn't one day.

He replied with, "There are more good memories here than here are bad. I will not be run out of my home because of a few bad days." Hermione was proud to hear this from him. Although, there was still one question that hung in the air that bothered her to no end as she sat in Harry's living room. She had been helping him pick out colors and furniture that he was going to replace.

Harry sensed the question a long time ago. it was the same question that hung in the air when he was in the Great Hall right after the war ended. He had ignored it then, just as he did now, nearly six months later.

"Hermione, what do you think? Should I go with the Emerald green or the Tiger orange for the drapes?" Harry asked as he looked at the catalog he got from a muggle shop. Hermione sighed as he looked at book.

"Harry, why don't you just get one of the catalogs from that shop in Diagon Alley? At least there, you won't have to pick from the silly names they give these colors. You would just pick a shade and they would apply it magically to see if you like it," Hermione reasoned.

"You know I can't do that, 'Mione. The Wizarding word is not exactly happy with me at the moment," Harry said, then he groaned internally. He noticed Hermione bite her lip, trying to stave off the question that bubbled in her mind.

"You did the right thing, Harry," she began. "You cleared Professor Snape's name and got him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Some people would naturally be confused."

"Hermione, I have been your friend for eight years. I know when you are beating around the bush," Harry said before she could continue. "You might as well ask. I know you've been dying to ever since then." Hermione chewed on her lip, and lowered her head, blushing in shame.

"Sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I can't help but wonder why? Why are you so attached to him? You visit him every day, even though they say that he's not getting better. He isn't your friend and he certainly isn't family, so why?" Harry held back his urge to snap at her. He took a breath, set down the catalog, and took a drink of his brandy.

"Hermione. You did not see the memories that I saw. You have no idea what his life was like," Harry began, smiling softly. "I'm positive that if we had went to Hogwarts together, we would have been friends."

"Harry, you can't know-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, looking at her. "Look at me." she lifted her head to look Harry in the eye. Harry pointed to his face, where a large curved scar resided on each of his cheeks. "Severus and I have plenty of things in common." Hermione's eyes widened and Harry reached for his brandy again. "That doesn't leave this room. Ever. Now, which color do you think I should choose? I love the violet color I chose for the walls, but which color should I choose to accent it?"

/

The next day Harry sent in his order for the Emerald green drapes. The owners told him that it would take about a day to get them in, so he could come back tomorrow to pick them up. After that, he walked out the muggle shop and into the London streets. He hailed a cab and proceeded to make his way to St. Mungo's.

It was a nice cab ride. He had an interesting conversation with the flirtatious cab driver. Harry preened a little under the attention as the man told him of all the nice restaurants and places that he knew of. When they arrived, Harry tipped the man and found a flower stand nearby. He quickly bought some pretty white lilies and made his way inside the hospital.

He signed in as a visitor and quickly followed the path that he knew by heart, humming on the way. When he entered the room, e nearly dropped the vase of flowers.

"P-Professor..." Harry sad dumbly as he stared into deep onyx eyes.

"What happened to your face, Potter?" came the almost immediate snarky reply. Harry turned his head self-consciously.

"Long story... But, how on earth are you awake? The doctors said you wouldn't recover," Harry asked, setting the vase next to Snape's bed.

"Long story," Snape replied simply. Harry gave the man an annoyed glare and then reached for Snape's chart. "Potter!" Harry snatched it up before the other man could stop him. Harry's brow furrowed as he stared at the chart. Half of it was marked out in black marker. "You should not stick your nose in my business, Potter."

"And you shouldn't be snippy to the only person who took the time to come visit you and see that you were well treated in this facility," Harry snapped back and then handed Severus the chart. "I have visited you and stayed by you for six months while you laid in a coma. I, more than anyone, deserve to know how you came to be in such great health when the doctors deemed you a lost cause."

"And I, more than anyone, deserve the right to privacy over my medical issues," Severus sneered back. "It is bad enough I survived that wretched attack. I do not need you here to flaunt you wealth and success in my face. I am already trying to cope with the face that I have a tremendous bill to pay for the medical care that I did not want and have no way to pay for. And furthermore, I do not appreciate you taking it upon yourself to just waltz into my room like you own the place."

"For the love of Merlin, Severus, do your research before you open your mouth. In case you haven't noticed, I do own this place, at least until you are well enough to leave," Harry informed as he took a seat in the only chair in the room. Severus, who was just about to send Harry a sharp retort, snapped his mouth shut. "I have taken care of all the expenses, so put that out of your mind. As for my reasons here, it is not to 'flaunt my wealth and success in your face'. In fact, I am neither the Wizarding World's favorite wizard at the moment, nor am I the richest out there. Even with all the fines the Malfoys had to pay, they are still much wealthier than I am. As for your unemployment, I am still working on that, unless you wish to remain that way." Severus send a harsh glare Harry's way.

"I did not give you permission to use my given name," he bit out. Harry smiled on the inside. Of all the things he could have commented on, he chose that? Harry thought. "I did not ask for your money either. I do not need your help." Harry sighed heavily.

"You needed someone's help. I was the only one that offered and since you were too incapacitated to agree, I took it upon myself to go ahead. And before you even open your mouth to try and insult me, I need to tell you some things you need to hear," Harry started. Severus's glare turned harsher but he didn't say anything. "I am sorry."

Severus's glare vanished in his few moments of surprise. He quickly wiped it off his face though. Harry didn't mind. It was Snape's defense system to be private with his emotions. With this in mind, Harry continued.

"I understand that you are not happy with me. In fact, I think you hate me more than ever. But, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you while I was in school. I was a prat with problems. A lot of problems..." Harry continued, mumbling the last bit. "But, that doesn't excuse the way I acted. I should have trusted you more, not just because Dumbledore trusted you, but because I already knew you had saved my life before. I should have gotten my head out of my arse to see that sooner... For that, I am truly sorry."

There were more than a few moments of silence. Harry shifted uncomfortably under Severus's calculating gaze. He withstood the gaze for only so long before he stood and nodded to the other man.

"I'll leave you, then. I'm coming back tomorrow to sign some papers and hopefully get you out of here sooner, if you want! I didn't think that you would like to linger around here with a bunch of incompetent dunderheads, but i could be wrong and you could like the company of at least semi-intelligent doctors or-" Harry rambled on.

"Potter," Snape said, effectively shutting Harry up. Harry looked on hopefully at the other. With an unreadable expression, Severus went on. "I would very much like to get out of here sooner." Harry smiled brightly, stretching the scars on his face a bit uncomfortably. Harry waved goodbye and strode to the door. "One more thing, Potter." Harry turned around curiously. "Do you mind bringing me some form of clothing? Preferably black. I loathe this hospital issued attire." Harry nodded and smiled brightly.

"No problem, Professor," he said, then turned around and left.

/

Harry, in his excitement, Apperated to the Weasley household with a bright smile on his face. He didn't have to knock; they had already considered him family. With this in mind, he strode right inside. He knew that Hermione would be in the living room. He didn't know how Hermione would act, but he felt the need to tell her. Something in his chest just wanted to giggle in excitement.

He found Hermione in her usual spot, but his smile faded when he saw that she wasn't alone by a long shot. The whole Weasley Clan was there, like they were expecting him. Harry got a bad feeling. The tension in the room rose so he decided to alleviate the tension.

"What's this? Some kind of intervention?" Harry joked. "I knew I was overdue for one but with the whole family? Damn." Harry laughed a bit and he knew he helped a little when he saw some of the faces crack a smile, no matter how small it was.

"You were never really good at jokes, Harry," George said. "Perhaps I should give you a lesson or two. Then maybe one day you'll get that Dungeon Bat to actually crack."

"George!" Molly admonished. George winced and gave Harry a sympathetic look. After that, the tension only grew. Harry shuffled a bit uneasily, not really sure how to go about this.

"Um... So, what exactly is going on? I mean, I love you guys and all, but the staring is making me a bit uncomfortable," Harry informed. Everyone immediately tore their eyes away, except George, who whistled and winked at Harry with a big grin. Harry laughed a bit more, but tried not to get laugh too hard. He really hated his laugh. However, the mood was killed again when Molly swatted her son.

Molly, who had grown tired of waiting, opened her mouth to answer. "Harry, we love you, don't ever think that we don't," she began. Shit... Harry thought. "We are just concerned for your well-being and health, and..." Molly grew silent, trying to find words. Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, silently telling her that he would continue.

"What Molly is trying to say is that we are concerned about you, even more so lately," he began. Out of respect, Harry sat down to listen to what they had to say. He decided that it was best to stay quiet until they finished. "Now, this is only a suggestion, but we think that you shouldn't visit Severus as much as you have been..." Arthur stopped for a moment, as if to see if his adopted son would go into a rage. When Harry didn't, he wasn't sure what to say next.

"The doctors at the hospital said that it was unlikely that Severus will wake up anytime soon. You are already on call in case anything happens," Bill continued for his father. "It's just, we think you-"

"They think," George interrupted. "...that you should spend time with people who can actually talk back to you. But, before you say anything, I'd like to point out that I was required to be here. I didn't actually want to, other than seeing my favorite scrawny, specky git." Harry smiled again, but winced a little when his scar stretched painfully.

Harry looked around the room and said, "I appreciate your concern, guys. I really do. I understand that it may seem a bit strange that I go and see the teacher that hated my guts every day, and that I may seem a bit obsessed with it. But, I want you to trust me. I'll be fine. I haven't fallen off my rocker-"

"Not yet anyway," George murmured playfully.

"-And I don't think I will anytime soon," Harry said, throwing a playful glare at George. "As for spending time with all of you, you all should know that Severus Snape is a touchy subject. I would spend more time with family, if you didn't constantly ask me why. That is my business and mine alone. I know this is childish of me, but Ginny is your only daughter and you have not given her such harassment about what she is doing and who she is around. I'm sorry to say it, but that is the truth. I need some space." The looks on the Wealsey clan's faces broke Harry's heart a bit. "I love you all too. You are my family, but please, all I ask is that you don't pry into my private life."

"We understand Harry, I'll try to keep them off you," Charlie piped in. Harry threw him a grateful look.

"Now, as for Snape," Harry continued. "If the circumstances were different, I would listen to you. However, as they stand, I cannot. I need to take care of him before anything else."

"But, why? What could you possibly do to take care of him? He's in St. Mungo's. He's being taken care of now," Ginny cut it.

"I was just getting to that," Harry went on. "I stopped by St. Mungo's today. Severus is awake."

/

Harry came into St. Mungo's the next day, rubbing his forehead. A migraine had set in after his talk with his family and it refused to go away. He rubbed his temple as he walked down the hall to Severus's room with a small bag of clothes and some coffee. He knocked on the door and waited for the reply.

"Enter," came the hoarse baritone voice. Harry cracked open the door and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Severus," Harry greeted. Snape gave Harry a harsh glare and was about to reprimand him until Harry giggled. "It's hard to take you seriously when you have bedhead." The minuscule shocked look that passed over Severus's face almost made Harry laugh again, but despite popular belief, he did value his life.

Harry walked over and set the coffee on the table and the bag of clothes in the chair. "I wasn't sure what you would like, but I got black coffee and some sugar. If you want creamer or milk, I can go out and buy some. Also, the clothes I got, you can keep. They will magically fit to you as you put them on. And, yes, everything is black." Severus picked up the bag and looked inside. He frowned for a second before putting the bag back down.

"Not exactly my style, but I suppose it will do," Severus conceded. "As for the coffee, it is fine. Would you please step out, so that I may dress myself?" Harry nodded and gave a playful salute before stepping out again.

Harry waited rather patiently outside the room while Severus dressed. He wondered briefly if Severus was able to move around well, considering the muscle atrophy he must have suffered from laying in that bed for six months. He was proven right when He head a slight stumble, crash and a curse from Severus. Harry, decided that he valued his life just a little less and knocked on the door.

"Severus, are you all right in there?" Harry asked. With this he promptly heard the door locking and a snap from the irritated man.

"Do not even think of opening that door, Potter," the Potions Master spat.

"But, sir, if you need help, I'm would gladly do so," Harry reasoned.

"As I have stated before, I do not need you help!" Severus bit. Harry leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, giving up on the subject.

"As I've said before, you needed someone to help you..." Harry mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Severus yelled.

"Nothing, sir!" Harry said playfully and waited patiently to be let back into the room. the wait wasn't long and Harry could happily say that he chose some really nice clothes for his Professor. The tucked in black button up shirt looked nice with the black jeans that Severus was wearing. Severus had taken the time to comb his hair as well. He looked nice.

"Black does suit you, but I'd like to see what you'd look like in other colors, Professor," Harry teased, which earned him a small hex. "Worth it..." Harry mumbled from his spot on the ground. "It was a compliment! Take it or leave it you jerk!"

"I appreciate the compliment, not the oggling," Severus informed.

"I would do no such thing," Harry informed. "Not without your permission that is..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Severus roared. Harry cringed and shrunk a little.

"N-Nothing, sir! Nothing at all!" Harry stuttered in a panic. "Please don't kill me!" Severus huffed and turned around. He picked up his things and strode passed Harry. He waited at the door for Harry. Once the young adult left the room, he was ushered in front of the scary Potions Master. The whole walk to the front desk was silent and tense. Severus refused to say a word to Harry the entire time. When Harry and Severus signed the release papers, Severus glided over to the door.

Harry panicked for a second. Severus was just going to up and leave without a single word to him. Harry hurriedly reached and out grabbed the sleeve of Severus's shirt. Severus instantly stopped and gave Harry his signature glare. The inky haired man spluttered only for a moment before he got the words out that he wanted to say. "If you ever need anything, anything at all... don't hesitate to come by. You always have a place at Grimmauld Place."

Severus studied his former student for a few moments before he yanked his hand away. "I am sure that I will not be needing your 'help' anytime soon, Potter."

/

SXH: Like I said, judge me all you want. I'm already going to Hell for my other fics. If you want pure smut and very little plot, check out my story: Who Cares? Its sequel has a little bit of plot but hopefully I can get more smut in there for all the sinners. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please stay tuned for the next chapters. I had this idea for a while and it has taken me even longer to try and think of ways to make it work. Hopefully I've got it now. Tell me what you think in a review!  
P.S.: It is 2:35 in the morning. I am getting some shut eye after spendign all day moving all my stories to one place. Good Night and Sweet Dreams to all! Zzzzzzzzzzz........

Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((SXH: One more thing before I stop adding in these notes, I don't like it because it could get confusing and all but there will be a lot of flipping back and forth between the past and present. The last chapter was in the past, this one is in the present.))
> 
> Disclaimer: (Because I forgot to put it in the last chapter…) I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the DC universe. I am just your average pathetic fanfic writer.
> 
> Warning: Cursing, lots of blood, tad bit of gore, very minor character death…

Chapter 2

Present day...

Gordon was concerned. Not that he hadn't been concerned before now. He did live in Gotham, rated number one in the country for its crime rate. He had to live with psychopathic murderers and their deranged sidekicks along with an unstoppable vigilante that does a better job than he ever could. He had his family to worry about as well as keeping said vigilante out of trouble. But over the years, worrying about those things was like second nature to him. Now every time he got a call about Two-Face or Dr. Freeze or Poison Ivy or even The Joker, he wasn't so concerned. All he had to do was relay to the vigilante where the criminals were and hold the villains off until the other arrived. Now... Now was different.

Gordon stood in the morgue, listening to the report on their latest victim's cause of death. In all his years, he was left speechless. He looked down at the poor girl who was sprawled out on the metal slab. He had an idea of who did this, and yet he felt like he was wrong in a way.

"No marks on the skin. No toxins in the bloodstream. No damage to any of the organs pre-mortem. One head injury post-mortem from a fall or something. I've checked all over her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like she just dropped dead," said the mortician. "I've only seen cases like this in infants during that spike in SIDS nearly... Damn. How many years ago was it?"

"I don't know. Maybe round twenty? Twenty-five?" Gordon replied solemnly.

"Ah! I remember now. It was around twenty-eight years ago in the summer. I was just starting in the morgue. Horrible... absolutely horrible. I can't tell you how many morticians this city went through. But I can tell you that we went through more morticians in that month than we had in the past fifty years," the old man said. "I also remember hearing about England suffering through the same ordeal. Nasty times I tell you."

"Yes, that's all well and good but I don't think that has anything to do with this. This is a young woman, who has to only be in her early twenties," Gordon snapped.

"I wouldn't say that, Jim. There is this new method of determining one's age. It is a kind of carbon dating only we use some tissue in the eyes. I won't explain the whole process because it would take too long. But her actual age is around her late thirties to early forties." Gordon's head snapped up and shock filled his features. It was quickly replaced with skepticism.

"Are you sure she is that old? I mean, look at her! She doesn't look a day over twenty-five," Gordon argues. The mortician smiled and went over to his desk.

"Scientific results do not lie, Detective. I can say without a doubt that this woman is around her forties," he said, grabbing a file and handing it to Gordon. The detective took it and looked over it.

"How accurate are these results?" Gordon questioned, still disbelieving.

"Accurate enough. However, I can do a more detailed test. If I do, I could tell you how old she is, right down to the minute and, in turn, her birthday."

"Damn," Gordon murmured, going over the results again. "Do it. It may help us in the investigation." The mortician nodded and handed him his official report.

Gordon left the morgue and made his way upstairs to the precinct. Taking the elevator, provided by Wayne Enterprise, Gordon was able to look into the file he was given. He was forced to stop when the elevator came to a sudden halt. The lights went out for one second and Gordon sighed.

"Do you really have to do that? You could have waited until I got off the elevator and got home," Gordon commented. The lights came back on and there stood the figure that Gordon knew all too well.

"What have you got?" Batman asked, completely disregarding what Gordon had said. Gordon found himself sighing again.

"Another sudden death. Female. Looks twenty but is actually in her forties. She was found within her locked apartment, alone. Thank god..." Gordon murmured the last bit to himself. Batman looked at him expectantly. Gordon knew he couldn't hide anything from the vigilante so he decided to divulge the secret the police had been hiding. "We have the media believing that it was some type of illness that all of the victims had obtained from drinking water in another country. However, as you may have guessed, that's not the case. We keep finding these people in their homes. There were no signs of a struggle in any of the victims' homes and they were always behind a locked door."

"How many victims have there been?" Batman interrupted. Not missing a beat, Gordon answered.

"About thirty-two. Some of them were alone. Others... were found with their families. Women, children... everyone who was in the person's home was found dead..." Gordon answered.

"Cause of death?"

"Always something to make our lives hell," Gordon said with a brief smile, then it faded entirely. "There is no cause. It's like these people just dropped like flies." Batman shot a glare at Gordon who held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. Bad comparison."

Batman raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You think?'. Shaking his head, Batman stepped closer, holding out his hand. Knowing what he wanted, Gordon rolled his eyes.

"I swear you are the most impatient person I've ever met," he muttered as he handed it over. "I already have a suspect in mind but I can't prove it." Batman stared at him for a brief few seconds.

"You don't believe that your suspect did it, do you?" Batman concluded. Gordon shook his head.

"My gut tells me it's not. After all, The Joker likes big displays. 'Look at me!' crimes... He loves attention. If he wanted to kill someone, he'd do it on camera."

"You've got that right. But The Joker may be involved," Batman agreed.

"What do you mean?" Gordon queried.

"The Joker hasn't made an appearance in little over a week. That is a little long for him. This could be his new plot of sorts, but, as you pointed out, he likes the attention getting crimes. If this was his doing, he would leave a calling card at the very least," Batman explained. Gordon nodded.

"Let me know if anything develops." All he got was a nod before the other disappeared and the elevator started to move again. As soon as the elevator stopped the doors opened and everyone looked at him expectantly. He looked at him hands and instantly felt like an idiot. He'd have to explain the situation to his men now. Just as he got to the precinct, he noted more hustle and bustle than normal. People were running around and getting ready. He walked over to one of his officers and asked them what was going on.

/

Batman was making about to make his way to Arkham when Oracle contacted him. He got into the car and was about to answer when he saw an explosion go off in the horizon. He answered the call and immediately started the car.

"Oracle," Batman said.

"The Joker finally decided to make an appearance," Oracle informed immediately. "He's got a man and his family hostage in Gotham Central Bank. I can't get a good visual, though. He's shot out a lot of the cameras. From what I saw, he's got a few big guys with him, but not a lot."

"What about Harley Quin?" Batman asked.

"Huh. Not with him this time. I'll check around the city, to see if she's up to no good somewhere else. Good luck, Bats." Batman winced at the little. He never liked that nickname. He shook his head. He didn't need to think about such trivial things at the moment. He needed to get to that bank as soon as possible. With this in mind, he put the car in drive and floored it.

/

It didn't take long at all to get there. Well, 'there' being a very dark alleyway a few buildings down the street. He climbed up a drain pipe to the roof and quickly ducked down behind a vent. There were two of Joker's goons on the roof with him. Why were they all the way over here? Sticking to the shadows, he looked around the other rooftops. There were a lot of them. At least two on each roof within five hundred feet of the bank. He needed to think of a new plan.

"Oracle," he whispered.

"Sorry, still no sign of Harley Quin," she answered immediately.

"That's not what I am concerned about. You said there were only a few others with Joker. I'm seeing at least thirty on the roofs alone," Bruce growled.

"Shit, Bats. I'm sorry. I told you that he shot out a lot of the cameras. Your best bet it to follow my directions now," she said. "I may not have visuals but you do. Can you get off the roof without being seen?" Batman quickly looked around the corner. Their backs were turned. He looked back down at the alleyway to find it was still empty. He got off the roof as quietly and quickly as he could.

"Now what?"

"Now…"

Bruce followed her instructions perfectly. His trail led him into the sewers which apparently led right under the bank. Honestly, what were people thinking when they made these buildings. Unfortunately, Batman was not alone in the sewers. There were a few men there, but not as many as there had been on the rooftops. Bruce was able to knock them all out and tie them up rather quickly. He continued to follow Oracle's directions to a make shift manhole that lead straight up into a bathroom. It was strange that Joker took the time to make an entrance like this. He normally just strolled into any place he wanted to 'have fun' in.

He wasn't surprised when he found three more goons in the bathroom waiting for him. They were also easy to take out. Although it was not as quietly as he liked. He lightly pushed the bathroom door open and looked around. No one was in the hallway.

"Oracle, can you get me eyes on Joker at all?" Batman asked.

"Yes, but only partially. The camera from the coffee place across the street points right into the window. He has the man tied up in there along with what looks like his wife and a couple of kids. From what I can see they're all in their PJ's, so he must have kidnapped them from their house," Oracle detailed.

"Who is he and what did he do to piss the Joker off?"

"He is apparently a very wealthy banker by the name of John Michaels - very original... He has no record in any of the data bases. He lives in suburbia with his wife Linda, who is a stay-at-home mom. Maybe he was working to help Joker's finances and the cut him off? Who knows. He's a completely normal guy, otherwise," she informed.

"There's got to be something. Check his financials while I handle this."

"Alright. Oh. You might want to hurry in there though. The man seems pretty agitated about something. He's being stupid and talking back to the Joker." Batman's brow furrowed again. He didn't hear anything at all.

"What room is he in?

"If you are in the hallway that's just outside the bathroom, then he should just be around the corner in the front of the bank," she informed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why? Can't you hear the guy yelling at him?"

"I can't hear anything." Batman hear aggressive typing before he felt something blunt touch the back of his head.

"Hello there, Batsy. So nice of you to join the party!" came the familiar voice of Joker behind him. Damn it, Oracle!

"Where is he, Joker," Batman growled.

"Always straight to the point with you, Bats. No beating around the bush at all! With a personality like that it must really suck to be in bed with you!" Joker laughed. Batman twitched to turn around and pummel the clown but he heard the click of the gun at his head, warning him not to move. "You're a little late, though, Batsy. I take it the only reason you came was because of the explosion. Well, that was my men getting their payment."

"Then who is that in there, pretending to be you?" He could feel the Joker smirking behind him.

"No one actually. I've realized lately that you have a friend working the cameras lately," Joker informed. Batman growled. If the Joker knew that, then Oracle wasn't safe.

"You worry too much, Bats. I'm not going to harm them because I don't know where they are. And as I was saying, I know you have another partner so I had someone else tweak with the cameras in the other stores," Joker explained. "They've been watching footage from about an hour ago." Batman shook his head, trying to understand all of this.

"Why?" he asked. "Why change your tactics now?"

"Ha. I haven't changed them at all actually," Joker informed. Batman then felt the gun push insistently at the back of his head. "Walk forward. Slowly." Batman found himself doing exactly that. He slowly walked to the front of the bank. When his eyes landed on the scene before him, he felt himself grow sick. Joker had him keep walking until they were standing by the door.

John was still sitting in the chair. Linda was in a chair next to him. Their bloody bodies leaning against each other. They had multiple lacerations all over their bodies. Some knives stuck out here and there. Their heads had been severed completely and were in each other's laps. The floor was covered in blood, smeared to spell 'Batman' in a heart.

"Where are the children?"

"I didn't see it fit to kill them with their dreadful parents. Not here at least. I had a couple of my men send them on their merry way to the bottom of Gotham River. They're swimming with the fishies now," Joker cackled. Batman growled and attempted to turn around but the Joker pointed the gun to his calf and shot. Even though the cape was in the way, he somehow managed to hit a weak spot in his Kevlar. Batman went down to the floor in pain. "Sorry, about that, Batman, but you really need to learn to do what I tell you to. It only gets you hurt of you don't!"

"Bastard!"

"No. My parents were married when I was conceived," Joker said playfully. "I think I'll be going now. Toodles!" Despite his injury, Batman made it outside with he intent to go after the madman. However, as soon as he made it out, he noticed a striking fact. No one was outside. All of Joker's men were gone, the Joker had disappeared, and there was not a single cop in sight.

"Oracle." Everything was silent on her end for only a few moments. "Oracle, say something."

"I'm here, Batman. Are you alright?"

"Just a leg injury," Batman said as he called for his vehicle.

"I'm sorry. The camera I was using didn't have a timestamp. Damn it! I should have known better than to trust it!" Batman said nothing as his car showed up and he got in.

As he checked his leg for the damage, he asked, "Where is GCPD?" The shot hadn't been through and through and the blood had managed to within his armor.

"There was a jewelry store robbery by some no name criminals," Oracle informed. "I'll set off the alarms at the bank as soon as you are a safe distance away.

"Thanks. I'll be back at the cave soon," Batman replied, setting the directions and allowing his car to take him there. As the car drove itself he took out his first aid kit. He pulled off the armor on his leg and examined the damage thoroughly. He would have to have Alfred help him dig out the bullet later. For now, he wrapped it up in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

/

"You really should be more careful around that man, Master Bruce," Alfred chastised as he was digging out the bullet. "Had he decided to shoot you five inches higher, he would have nicked an artery."

"Sorry, Alfred. But, he killed a whole family in cold blood tonight. I lost myself for a moment," Bruce replied, a bit ashamed. He was face down on the examination table at the moment. His armor had slowed down the bullet enough to not shatter or even touch his shin. It had now taken residence right behind his shin bone.

"He does tend to do that to you," Alfred pointed out. "He purposely aims for those buttons that set you off. You should know that by now."

"I do," Bruce snapped. "Need I explain to you what he did for you to understand why this happened?" Bruce winced as Alfred dug the tweezers into his leg a bit harshly.

"No need. I'm sure I'll be hearing about it on the news in the morning," Alfred answered, pulling out the bullet. "There we are. I'm sure you can handle the rest, Master Bruce." Bruce grumbled a bit as he sat up on the examination table.

"Barbara, have you figured out why the Joker targeted the guy yet?" Bruce asked.

"No yet. How far do you want me to dig?" she asked.

"I want everything. Something had to have set the Joker off for him to kill them so brutally," he answered. "I'm about to call Gordon."

"Tell him I said 'hi'." Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled out the cell phone. He quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" came the exasperated answer.

"The Joker got away," he informed. He continued to inform Gordon on everything else that had happened at the bank. He even informed him about the two kids that he had killed at the docks. Gordon called for men to go search the docks and to get a diving team out on the river. The least they could do is bury them with their parents.

"Bats," Barbara said suddenly. "We've got a problem."

"I'll call you later with more information," Bruce spoke and hung up the phone. "What is it?"

"Well, this guy is squeaky clean, except for one thing," she began. "Even though he made money like crazy, he doesn't have a paper trail. He didn't have a bank account other than the one that the bank automatically gives to its employees. It was easier to pay them because they could just deposit the money into the accounts. However, the records show that the same day he got paid he would take all the money out."

"So he could have been financing the Joker's schemes," Bruce concluded.

"The possibility is indeed there, however, that would be hard to do since he still had quite a few bills to pay and four mouths to feed," she said.

"Pull all financial records, bills, and anything on his wife and kids. I want to know everything about this guy," Bruce ordered, getting up and walking up the stairs from the cave.

"Your gut telling you something?" she questioned.

"No one is that careful about their money without having a secret," Bruce called back.

/

"The Joker struck yet again last night. He broke in with several other men who have yet to be identified. He also murdered a man and woman inside Central Bank which will be closed until further notice. Detectives refuse to let anyone inside. I unfortunately got a peek inside and all I can say is that the images are to horrific to describe. But the big question still hangs in the air... Where was Batman? More information tonight at ten."

Bruce changed the channel only to be met with yet another news program covering what the Joker had done. He sighed heavily and gave up on the matter. This was bad. He knew that. Yet, he would find some way to get through it.

"It is only a matter of time before he shows up again, Master Bruce," Alfred pointed out, handing him a cup of black coffee.

"But at what cost?" Bruce murmured. Alfred stared at Bruce for only a moment before he looked out the window. It was a sunny day outside.

"It does not do to dwell in the past," the butler said softly. "We can only look ahead and hope for the future."

"You've told me that so many times already. I know," the billionaire said bitterly. "I just wish that I could stop him. If we could just keep him behind bars..."

"Then he would find a way out!" Alfred said cheerily. This earned the butler a glare from his master. He merely smiled kindly. "I know, I've said that to you a hundred times and I will tell you a hundred times more before all is said and done. But perhaps you may just listen if I said it in a different way..." Bruce perked up in interest. Alfred turned and looked him in the eye and said. "A great man once said: 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live', Master Bruce. You may wish to remember that."

Bruce continued to stare in curiosity. There was something hidden in that. Alfred was being cryptic again, even more so than before... or was he just being pensive? He couldn't tell.

"Now, if you do not mind, I have to go inform the council at Wayne Enterprise that you will be late... again," Alfred said and strode away.

/

Ten years earlier...

Harry was making a nice cup of hot chocolate and listening to the downpour outside and Teddy playing in the Living Room. He was very happy with the arrangements he and Andromeda came up with. She would get him for the week and he would see him every weekend. It gave him time to see his godson and her a break from taking care of him. Just as he finished making the cup he heard a knock on the door.

He waited for a moment and listened carefully. When another knock met his ears, he gripped the wand in his sleeve lightly and walked over to the door. He got to the door and opened it hesitantly, ready to draw his wand at any moment. There was only a limited number of people who could be on the doorstep and most of those people never came to see him unless it was an emergency. The person he found was the last person he thought would be there.

Severus Snape was on his doorstep, soaking wet and shivering lightly. His eyes were glittering a bright blue, a color Harry knew was not his. He'd looked the man in the eye as he was dying, after all. Those black eyes which were once filled with hatred and anger were replaced with alluring blue. Severus was looking rather beaten down, probably by the fact that he was here on Harry's very doorstep. His expression was pained and reluctant. Bitter.

"I... I may require some assistance after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: There you have it! Another chapter down and hopefully another coming soon. Honestly it's a little hard to write this. There was a lot of planning involved, but then again there wasn't. I just can't seem to decide on how I want this story to go. There is so much story to work with so It may take a while. For now, I am just typing and letting the ideas and story come to me whenever.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. If you liked it, tell me in a review or PM, whichever you want. If you PM, I will definitely write back! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Until next time!
> 
> Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((SXH: Okay, everyone… I am super pissed with myself at the moment. I spent all night working on this third chapter over the summer and I absolutely loved how it turned out. I adored that chapter with all my heart, even though I had to type it on WordPad while My Microsoft Word was not working… again. When I finally got internet for a couple of hours I got it back up and running. I was moving all the work I did from the WordPad documents and then deleted those documents. While I was working…. My fucking computer did not deselect the chapter file. So when I deleted the spare… IT FUCKING DISAPPEARED! ! #$$%! #$ I AM ABSOLUTELY LIVID WITH MYSELF AND I HATE IT BECAUSE THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ELSE TO BLAME EXCEPT ME! FKH[AODYHW;BGOIAR!
> 
> Sorry about that… Anyway, I have had to type this ENTIRE CHAPTER all over again... The only good thing is that I typed it only yesterday so it's still fresh on my mind… BUT IT JUST WON'T BE THE SAME!
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, READ THE WARNING, and tell me what you think in a review….))
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the DC Universe. I certainly do not own the Batman movies either.
> 
> Warning: Cursing, violence, blood, minor character death, and sexual situations (M/M).

Chapter 3

Severus Snape was looking to be nine different types of miserable standing soaking wet on his doorstep. His electric blue eyes staring directly at harry with the most pathetic and bitter expression he could have. Harry, unable to stand it, stepped back a little. He didn't trust whoever this was but he was not going to let them stay in the freezing rain all night. His grip tightened on his wand just a little.

"Come in, come in," Harry said. "Don't stay out there! You could die from that cold!"

Severus shuffled inside silently. Harry looked around outside to see if there was anyone else that could possibly be out there. When he found no one, he shut the door quickly. He turned to the man beside him and found him looking at the surprisingly clean house. He just stood there, looking around. When he turned back to Harry he had a questioning gaze. Harry's brow furrowed just a bit. What was Severus expecting? Then it dawned on him. Severus hadn't moved an inch from his spot. He was being polite and not getting more of the floor wet than necessary.

"Take off your shoes and go up the stairs to the bathroom. Take a nice warm shower while I get some clothes for you," Harry instructed. Severus complied instantly. He kicked off his shoes which Harry was horrified to notice that the man had no socks of whatsoever. What happened to this once proud man? He trudged up the stairs as quickly as he could, which was difficult due to how cold he was.

Harry quickly turned to the shoes and cast a drying charm on them and a cleaning one on the spot where Severus had stood. After that, he walked back into the Living room to check up on Teddy. He sighed when he found the little guy fast asleep on the carpet. He scooped him up and banished the toys. Once that was done, he followed the other man up the stairs.

The teen went straight to his bedroom and laid Teddy down in his crib. After that he proceeded to look through all his black clothes, trying to find something comfortable in Severus's size. After looking though everything he had, including nonblack clothes, he gave up. He took the smallest things he had and used and enlargement charm on them. It got them to about the right size, not like if he used his normal clothes. Those would have definitely been too big. Harry folded the clothes and stepped out.

He strode over to the bathroom quickly, setting down the clothes in front of the door for Severus, or whoever this was, to find. Just as a precaution, he strode back to his door and ran a hand over the snake carving on it. It shuddered at the touch and swiveled its head to gaze at him. Harry then placed a password in Parseltongue. If this man was truly Severus, he didn't need it, but he wanted Teddy to be safe in case it wasn't.

As soon as the snake slithered back into its place on the door, Harry walked briskly back downstairs and to the kitchen. He walked back over to his hot chocolate and snatched it up. He took a sip and then frowned in distaste. "Hot chocolate… More like cold chocolate, heh," the teen muttered, casting a warming charm on it. "Wow… That was a really bad one, Harry. You are a tad rusty…" Harry sipped his hot chocolate for a minute, thinking about better ones but gave up. "Kreacher!" The crack to his right sounded his arrival.

"What is it you be needings?" Kreacher asked.

"Go to the occupied bathroom and retrieve the wet clothes in there. Take them to the wash," Harry ordered. Harry had given up on saying 'please' for Kreacher. The house elf had a tendency to always hiss at him and grumble if he did. Harry found it a lot easier to live with the house elf if he just treated him badly. Kreacher didn't mind, though. He preferred it that way.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said and popped away. However, Harry was surprised when the other returned within the next few seconds.

"What is it?" Harry asked a tab harsher than he intended, but all frustration or irritation left him when he looked down at the elf to see him hesitant and… frankly, scared. He was standing, his little knees knocking together as he shivered. "Kreacher?" The old house elf looked up at Harry, with big watery eyes. Was he about to cry? "What's the matter?" Harry asked. The old house elf just shook his head back and forth vigorously, backing away. He didn't say a word before he popped away. "Kreacher!"

Harry looked around to see if he was anywhere nearby. He looked in the living room, in the pantry, and the dining area, but Kreacher was not in the vicinity. "Kreacher, come back here now!" There was no sound. The only sound he could hear in the house was the sound of the shower upstairs. Harry felt irritation crawl under his skin. This was the one time Kreacher had disobeyed a direct order. "Fine! I'll just do it myself!" Harry growled. He knew distantly, in the back of his mind that something was wrong. A house elf could not disobey an order even if they wanted to. But, that information just wouldn't come forth.

Harry strode up the stairs and to the bathroom door. He knocked and said, "Severus, I need your wet clothes to put in the wash." No response. Perhaps the other couldn't hear him. Harry tried knocking a little louder. "Severus?" Again. Nothing. Harry felt his irritation rise. "Severus, I'm coming in!" Harry called as he opened the door.

As soon as he did, he froze at the sight before him. The first thing he noticed was that Kreacher had don't what he was told, or at least attempted to. The second….

Kreacher was dead.

Severus was standing hunched over, with the house elf in his arms. The little elf's head was lolled back, eyes wide and devoid of light. Blood dripped from a nasty wound in his neck and into a puddle on the floor. Harry's eyes were glued to Kreacher as the elf was dropped onto the floor with a sickening thud. The sight of the little thing lying in a pool of his own blood was forever etched into Harry's mind.

Harry felt bile rise in his throat. He flicked his gaze upward to the 'man' in front of him. Severus was naked and staring at his own hands. Harry felt his stomach drop as he saw blood dripping from the taller's mouth. It covered his chin and ran down his neck and chest in streaks. Some was even on his stomach. The other was staring at his hands, almost like he was trying to find out where the blood had come from.

Harry flicked his wrist while the other was distracted, his wand now in hand. However, the movement caught the creature's attention. Severus's gaze snapped to Harry's hand and then roamed up to Harry's eyes. Harry felt a chill go down his spine and his hackles raise as the other stared at him with what could only be described as a predatory gaze. Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat, which cause Severus to growl and take a step forward. Harry attempted to close the door on him, but Severus's lunge caused the door to crash into his shoulder. Harry cried out in pain as his clavicle cracked a little bit. The force, threw him off balance making his wand fall from him hand and across the hall. Harry fell on his front harshly.

Severus tried getting on top of him, but Harry instinctively rolled over and kicked him square in the chest. It knocked the breath out of his attacker while he scrambled on his stomach, crawling to get to his wand. He was so close to it when he felt a hand grasp onto his ankle with a vice like grip that cracked his ankle. He kicked with his other foot, to not avail as he tried to scoot closer to his wand. It was only a few more inches.

A heavy weight was upon his back, stopping him in his tracks. He reached out with his hand, feeling the wand at his fingertips. Then he felt Severus's head get close to his neck, he whipped around and elbowed the other in the face. It shocked the other, but it didn't stun him. The vampire growled and grabbed the offending wrist in his hand and slammed it into the floor. Harry screamed in pain as white hot, painful heat went through his arm and back. That wrist was definitely broken. He went limp from the pain.

As soon as he stopped moving, the vampire's other hand move Harry's head to the left to get better access. Harry whimpered a little at the pain it caused his collar bone. He screamed only seconds later when what felt like two piercing knives impaled themselves into his throat. The pain dulled soon after though. Harry cried out nonetheless. He could feel the blood flowing out of his neck with each suckle Severus took. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Harry felt disgusted with himself. He didn't want this. His nausea flared up was kept at bay by a few waved of pleasure that danced up and down his spine.

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes. This was sick. He hated this. Kreacher died because of this and he was taking pleasure out of it. Harry could distantly hear past insults run through his mind. He tried to fight it a bit, but the fangs just dug in further, Severus pressed down harder. Harry began to feel a little light headed. He attempted to reach for his wand again, to try and stop this. But his fingers froze with a sickening realization, pleasuring shooting up his spine. He was hard. Harry felt the bile in the back on his throat but it refused to come. He gave up his wand and tried to push the man off him. Severus pressed him down hard into the floor, making him whimper as his erection was rubbed teasingly on the floor. But, soon, even that was gone. His erection deflated with the lack of blood and the corners of his eyes turned dark.

Soon, Harry found himself surrounded by a familiar white light.

/

Harry woke up with a jolt. His gaze searching in the dark hallway. His eyes had not adjusted and he could only see blurs but he tried none the less, until his head grew light and his head thumped back down on the rug. When his head cleared, he looked up a tad and saw that his wand was still there. There was no weight on his back so he was able to crawl those last two inches and take his wand in hand. He rolled over onto his back, with much protest from his aching body, but mainly from his broken wrist. He cast a quickly mending charm on it.

After checking to see if it was working properly, he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. The world was spinning as he looked around. There was no sign of anyone in the hall. He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath and let everything even out.

As soon as he was able to walk without the wall as a crutch, he took a step to his door. His ankle screamed at him. He mended that, as well as his aching clavicle. Severus sure did a number on him. Speaking of him, all the memories of what happened immediately came rushing back. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he turned to the bathroom. He quietly stepped over and closed the door. He didn't need to look at Kreacher now. If he did, he would cry. It brought up painful memories of Dobby…

He looked to his door and found it untouched. Not a single scratch lied on the door that wasn't already there. He let out a small sigh of relief before falling silent. Severus could still be in the house. Harry tip toed to the end of the hall and to the stairs. He had a clear view of the front door from here. It was closed shut. Severus was probably still inside. The memories brought up so many questions. A VAMPIRE?! REALLY?! Of all the things he could have been, Severus was turned into a vampire? Harry's mind raved. Another part of his mind supplied, You are lucky he wasn't something else. Say a werewolf? Yeah, that would have mixed with your blood very well, wouldn't it? Harry mentally glared at the sarcastic tone. Just be happy he decided to drain you and not tear you limb from limb.

Harry frowned and shook his head. He certainly didn't need to think about all of this for now. What he needed to do was find Severus and help him before he leaves and hurts someone. His grip on his wand tightened. He would never forgive himself if someone else got hurt. Harry slowly creeped down the stairs. He was lucky that the creaking of the boards could have been mistaken for the house adjusting in its foundation.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he raised his wand. Slowly, he walked down the hall. He stopped mid-step when he heard… crying? The sound resonated form the living room. Harry cast a small silencing charm of the squeaky door and slowly opened it.

Severus was sitting on the ground next to his favorite purple armchair. He was turned away from Harry, looking at his hands. He looked like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He just sobbed uncontrollably as he raised his hands to cover his face. He was muttering things through his sobs but nothing coherent. Harry was shocked. He had never seen Severus in this state before, at least not in person. Harry felt his heart clench painfully. He had never wanted to see the other cry like this. Harry took a tentative step closer, lowing his wand in the process. Unfortunately, the boards creaked under the pressure of his foot.

Blue eyes shot up to look at him. They were different. They were no longer the electric blue that they had been before. They were slightly darker. Harry felt pity for the other. He still needed blood. His bloodlust had passed, but he still needed blood or else he found fall into it again. He watched Harry with cautious eyes, stopping all movement and just staring at Harry, like he was looking at a ghost. His lip quivered just a tad and his fang lanced it easily. He didn't care.

"Severus?" Harry said softly, taking a step closer. The taller man flinched away, curling in on himself. Harry stopped his advance instantly and knelt down, now only two meters away. He had never seen Severus like this. He looked so scared, almost like a small animal. Severus continued to stare at the other with cautious eyes, getting ready to bolt at any moment.

"How?" Severus croaked, his voice hoarse from what seemed like hours of crying. Harry's brow furrowed a bit in confusion.

"'How' what? You're going to have to be more specific, Severus," Harry replied. Severus gulped audibly and leaned away from the other.

"Y-you… I-I… dead…" Severus managed to say.

"No, Severus. I'm not dead," Harry informed.

"But, I b-bled you dry!" Severus argued harshly.

"I know. I know. But, as always, I'm just a little different from other people," Harry started, moving forward just a tad so that he could lean against the couch. Severus backed up to the brick fireplace when he did that. "I'm okay now, though. Just like you. Everything is alright," Harry soothed. Severus shook his head stubbornly.

"No, no its not! Kreacher-!"

"-is probably happier where he is now, with his family. I know you didn't mean to, Severus. And it's all right. We'll work though this, okay?" Harry consoled, slowly reaching his hand out for Severus to take. When Severus didn't move or relax one bit, he tried reason, seeing as Severus was a man of reason. "You are close to another spell of bloodlust…" Harry began. "We need to get you some blood before you attack someone again." Severus looked from Harry's hand to his face, still tense.

"W-Who do you propose?" Severus asked. Harry smiled. At least the other had calmed down just a tad.

"Who do you want?" Harry asked gently. Severus stared at the other for a while, slowly losing tension in his body. Finally, when he seemed a bit normal, he spoke.

"I… I came here to ask for lodgings until I could get a hold of Lucius. I have been searching for him for over a month now," Severus said softly. Harry gave the other a sad look. "I finally found someone who was willing to tell me where he was only today. No one bothered to tell me that he was in Azkaban."

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. "I would have told you, but it slipped my mind. If it makes you feel any better, he is due to be released in about six months." Severus scoffed.

"No. It does not make me feel any better, Potter. I needed to ask him to be my donor," Severus said bitterly.

"Well, Draco is in America if you want to go after him. I can send him a letter right now and I'm sure he would be willing to-…"

"Don't bother. I don't want to give the boy the wrong idea…" Severus muttered, leaning back into the cold wall. Harry observed the movement with a frown. "Besides, even if I were amendable to the idea, by the time he got here, I would be in Bloodlust again." Harry was silent for a few moments before he suddenly stood up. Severus jumped in surprise and instantly tensed again. He watched the other cautiously as he stood up with grace(?) and strode up the stairs.

Harry walked into the guest room and retrieved a couple of blankets. He then walked back downstairs to Severus, promptly throwing one of the blankets at the other's face. He threw the other one on the couch. Then he walked back into the kitchen and retrieved his cup of hot chocolate which was cold… again. Casting a warming charm on it he took another sip of it. He scowled a little at it. Apparently heating it up twice does not bring back the taste of when it was freshly made. Deciding that he's tasted worse, he didn't bother to make another.

He strode back into the living room, cup in hand and grabbed his blanket off the couch. He sat in front of the fire place. He lit the fire with the flick of his wand, wrapped the blanket around himself, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Severus stared at the other for the longest time. He didn't know what to do, so he unfolded the blanket and rapped it around his shoulders, wincing when his shoulders ached from being pressed against the brink. He shifted to lean against the chair instead.

"What about that blood donor place the Ministry set up? Could you not find one there?" Harry asked.

"Not that one. Skeeter is crawling in those parts. All the independent offices I have tried have denied me. They said that servicing a former Death Eater like myself would be bad for their businesses," Severus answered. Harry bit his lip, which did not go unnoticed by the man.

"That's not right…" Harry growled.

"It doesn't matter if it's right. They can deny me service so they do," Severus muttered.

"What about a volunteer? Have you tried asking around?" Harry asked. Severus was about to open his mouth when Harry cut him off again. "Never mind. Stupid question."

"Indeed it was," Severus said, earning him a sharp glare from Harry. When the man didn't even flinch, he looked back to the fire. Severus stared off into the purple walls, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Then he realized that there was a strange taste in his mouth. Perhaps it was still Potter's blood. No… it was sweet... and tangy… Was is wine? But the metallic taste of blood was still there. The last blood he drank was Potter's. Then it dawned on him. "What did you mean when you said 'I'm just a little different from other people'?" He saw the boy visibly tense from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing really," Harry lied. Severus raised a brow. Harry looked to him and then down at his feet. He looked uncomfortable with talking about it, but Severus continued to look at him. Finally, Harry cracked. "Fine, but it never leaves this room, alright?" Severus just stared at him. "Promise me." Severus shot Harry a glare. He was not going to do that. Not in a million years. Harry read his expression clearly. "If you don't, I can always call the Aurors and have you arrested for killing my house elf." Severus's eyes widened then narrowed in a harsh glare.

"You little blackmailing bastard," Severus sneered.

"I learn from the best," Harry shot back with his own. Severus continued to glare at the other, trying to see if he was bluffing. Harry didn't back down. In fact, he even put down his glass, getting ready to get up and call them.

Severus growled in frustration. "Fine. You have my word. I will tell no one," he conceded. Harry smiled, but it was brief. He stared at the fire, searching for the right words.

"You are not the only magical creature in this room," Harry said wistfully, almost sadly. Severus studied him for a while. He had to be lying. Dumbledore had never said anything about it, if he knew. He also knew that Lily's parents were muggles so there was no way he was telling the truth… unless there was some Veela in him in the Potter side.

"Explain."

"What's the magic word~?" Harry teased.

"Now."

"Nope! Try again." Severus growled. "Okay, meanie. I'll tell you," Harry pouted, then took a sip out of his cup. He looked dreamily into the warm fire as he spoke. "My aunt told me a long time ago that I was different from everyone else. Well, she told me when I was twelve, but she said I had to keep it a secret until I found a mate," Harry explained. "She taught me many things, except for our language. That was an inborn trait… She was furious when she found out that Lily was allowed to go to Hogwarts and not her, but she grew to understand. She couldn't do magic... It bothered her. For all I know, it could still bother her, if she's alive…" Harry stared down into his cup for a moment.

"I don't really want to tell you. She went to great lengths to keep this secret. She even married Vernon," Harry said, spitting the name like it was poison on his tongue. "She never told Dudley, that I know of… but… Apparently, Mum wasn't a muggleborn. She was a High Elf that could use magic." Severus felt like many pieces fell into their rightful place with this information. He couldn't believe it. Lily was a High Elf… That explained so much of her personality. She was kind, gentle, and had an affinity for earth magic. But something was wrong.

"Wait a moment… Why did she never tell me?" Severus asked.

"I don't believe she knew until she turned sixteen. At least, that's when Petunia found out. Their parents kept it a secret throughout their childhood so that they wouldn't accidentally let it slip… After all, you know the laws…" Harry said sadly.

"Yes… High Elves are also slaves," Severus said. "Punishment for the damage they cause in the Wizard-Elf wars of 1221. I thought they had all died out."

"No. Just went into hiding," Harry said. "Mum was a pureblood. She would have lived for many a millennium, if not for Voldemort…"

"But, marriage between a wizard and a High Elf is illegal, even more so to have a child. How on earth did she manage it with Potter?" Severus asked. Harry shrugged.

"That's Mum's little secret. If she left a letter for me to find out about it, I haven't found it yet," Harry informed. "Do you know why it is illegal?" Harry enquired.

"No. I did not read into the law that closely. As you know I am a potions master, not an Auror or a politician," Severus stated.

"It is only because the child could have… mutations, whether it be in their magic or physical mutations," Harry laughed bitterly. "Never mind the damage the wizards did to sacred Elvish land! You can capture them and use them as your own personal sex slave! Just don't marry them or knock 'em up!"

"Potter, do not say it like that," Severus chastised.

"Don't act like it isn't true!" Harry snapped. "That's how many wizards see it! That's how the law is!"

"Laws can be changed," Severus reasoned. Harry scoffed.

"Go speak with Hermione. She will tell you just how hard that actually is," Harry muttered. "But… she is working on it... The problem she has already come up with is that most High Elves that are enslaved fall in love with one of their masters as they are passed down through the family. When that master died, so do they. There just aren't that many High Elves left that are known. None of the ones in hiding can help because they are too scared to speak up. If admit their heritage, they are no longer people… they're…" Harry couldn't finish. He didn't want to think about it. His head drooped down as he curled around his steaming cup.

Severus didn't know what to say. Harry had just shared a vital piece of information with him that could have him in a lot of trouble. If Harry was found out, he could be captured and sold to the highest bidder, Savior or not. High Elves were known for their beauty and grace. Harry was clumsy and badly scarred, so has kept his secret so well. He glanced at Harry's scar on his cheek and felt sympathy. He knows the lengths people go to when they are desperate enough.

"Is that why your face is…?" Severus asked gently. Harry shook his head violently, not saying a word. Severus raised a brow in confusion. That wasn't the reason? Then why? He would have to ask another time. Harry certainly didn't seem like he was going to give any more information on that subject. Then another though came to mind. "Potter, you said that wizard-elf hybrids are born with mutations. Is… Is that why you did not die?" Harry nodded slowly.

"My particular mutation gives me accelerated healing and regenerative capabilities," Harry said. "All my life, I've been able to heal from injuries very quickly… Surely you noticed how fast I was able to get out of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." Severus brought a finger up to his chin.

"Come to think of it, yes. I do think I remember making a comment about it at the Head Table. Dumbledore just brushed it off," Severus said thoughtfully before his anger set in. THAT BLOODY BASTARD KNEW!

"You're pissed because Dad probably found out and laid claim on Mum, aren't you?" Harry said suddenly.

"I am more angered by the fact that she was claimed by that bastard when she could have found someone so much better suited. I only concerned as a friend," Severus muttered. "I am especially pissed that that bloody goat of a man knew and never said a damn word." Harry shrugged. Severus shook his head to rid himself of that train of thought. "So… You have regenerative abilities."

"Yes," Harry replied. "It's been quite useful. But, it was more of a curse in my angsty teenage years," Harry said. He pulled out his arm from under the cover and turned it to see the soft underside. Severus could see the bright blue vein shining from below the other's skin. It made his mouth water. He gulped it down and bit his tongue, only to wince when his teeth sliced through it easily. Harry gazed at his arm, a pensive look upon his features. He ran a finger over a line right next to the vein. Severus didn't notice before but there was a long scar there, along the vein. It was pale from not ever seeing sunlight. You would have to get close to see it. "I remember running the kitchen knife down this spot in my room. I did it the night before a shut-in day. Aunt Petunia never realized that there was a knife missing from the drawer… I woke up maybe an hour after I did it. It had scabbed over and my blood was replenished. Summer before my fifth year…" Harry sighed.

"You… tried to commit suicide?" Severus said, bewildered.

"More than once. I tried at Hogwarts as well, but she knew. She wouldn't let me get a hold of anything sharp. And if I tried to make a noose, Hogwarts would magically loosen the knots," Harry said wistfully. "I was so tired… I was very depressed at that point… Still am actually, but…" Harry looked vaguely in the direction of his room. "It's getting better."

"That is why you are able to withstand being bled dry by a vampire, because you are half-elf," Severus summed up. Harry's expression turned blank.

"Does your bloodlust lower your IQ or something? I believe I just stated that," Harry pointed out a tad irritated. At the mention of his bloodlust, Severus shivered visibly. He could feel I crawling back up. It seemed his Vampire side truly hated to be ignored just like himself. Oh, the irony…

"Speaking of which, if we do not find an agreeable candidate soon, I may fall into bloodlust again," Severus reminded.

"Have you tried Charlie Weasley?" Harry asked. "I know he's a donor and I remember him mentioning having a certain fondness for you a while back." Harry saw Severus pale a bit.

"Not if he were the last donor in the world," Severus answered.

"Well, he is in our case," Harry informed. "Why not?"

"That 'certain fondness' he had for me led to sexual harassment that could have led me to love my job and my license if he played it right," Severus informed. "But, no. In the end, he was assigned private lessons with a different Potions Master, who I know for a fact indulged him when approached, and a restraining order after he graduated."

"You filed a restraining order on him?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely. It was either that, or get my arse snogged in an alcove against my will," Severus groaned. "He cannot be within five hundred meters of me." Harry wanted to laugh at that but it was smothered by his frustration.

"Well, if not him, then I don't know who!" Harry groaned. "And I don't want you going raving vampire on me or anyone else… I suppose there is nothing else… I'll be your donor until you find another."

"What?"

"Now, Severus, I know you must be hard at hearing but I didn't think it was that bad. I am right here after all," Harry teased. This earned him a blanket to the face. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at his joke. Severus didn't appreciate it though. "Come on, Severus. No need to cover it up. You know it was punny." Severus groaned in dismay and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I am in hell," he groaned.

"Come on, they're not that bad," Harry said. "It cheers me up a little." Severus peeked an eye out. Since Harry mentioned it, he was starting to see all the signs of depression in Harry's home and on his face. But, he could also see the signs of recovery. He wouldn't complain about the puns for right now… especially since, Harry did seem to enjoy making them.

"Fine," Severus said and covered his eye again. However, he and Harry didn't seem to be on the same page. The taller man seemed to figure this out when Harry stood from his spot with the blanket still around him, walked the couple of steps closer to Severus, and plopped himself down on the other's lap. "Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

"Really, Severus? Short term memory loss, too? You must be getting old," Harry teased, which earned him a glare. Severus's hand twitched for a moment, fighting the urge to strangle the boy. Suddenly, Harry slid the blanket down his shoulders a little and all thought left the vampire's mind. Up close, he could see faint scars under his collar and even one around his neck.

"Potter, no," was all Severus could manage to get out.

"Potter, yes." Severus continued to glare at the boy.

"Do you seriously think this is a joke?" he growled.

"No, I don't," Harry shot back seriously. He tilted his head to the left and gave Severus a pretty good view of his work. A large scab, in the shape of a bite mark resided on his neck. The taller felt a pang of guilt run through him. "I still remember what you did earlier and the pain it caused me. Need I remind you that you also caused damage to my ankle and my collarbone, then you broke my wrist. I know fully well that you could break my neck if you so wished, but I can heal…"

"Potter, no… You should also realize what comes with it…"

"Yes, but I seem to recall that you drank all the blood my body had to offer, including the blood that had rushed down there." Harry then tilted his neck to the right, exposing fresh, beautifully pale skin. Severus was fighting back the urge to sink his teeth into it. "All I ask is this… Please be gentle-!" Harry was suddenly pulled close to the other man. Severus had thrown his arms around Harry's waist and back and pulled him flush against his body. Their chest pressed against each other, making Harry realize exactly how broad the older man was. Severus's head was nuzzled against his neck and he was just breathing in the scent of the blood underneath the skin. Then… Oh. Oh wow. Harry felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Their groins were pressed together roughly. Harry could feel the hard length under the sweatpants.

"Do not confuse yourself, Potter. This… It is from earlier…You know the duties of a donor, do you not?" Severus asked. Not until now, I didn't. Harry thought but nodded his head. "I do not ask that of you. I only ask that you be my donor until I find another, do you understand?" Harry nodded again, his brain thoroughly fried from the proximity. "I need verbal confirmation, Potter." Harry took a moment to calm himself down.

"Yes, I understand… But, while I am out, you need to make arrangements for Kreacher. You own him that much," Harry stated.

"Understood…"

No more words were spoken. Severus pressed his mouth into Harry's neck, being as gentle as he could at the time. He slowly dug his teeth into the neck, distantly hearing Harry's groan of discomfort. He felt warmth rush into his mouth in an instant. Only a little drop slipped from his lips and down his chin. His arms tightened their hold on the boy, pressing himself closer, if that was even possible. The taste was wonderful. Severus has made many mistakes in his life and – oh! – he thinks he may have made another. Potter's – no, Harry's taste was the one that lingered in his mouth earlier. It was sweet and tangy and just lovely all around.

The taller man felt his groin ache in wanting, but he ignored it. He could feel Harry's against his and – Merlin's beard, stop squirming! He could feel what little friction Harry caused and his cock throbbed painfully. Severus tightened his hold on the other painfully. Suddenly he felt a pop under the hand that was over Harry's spine. It was soon followed by a scream on pain, though his erection still remained. It was most likely only due to the bit that he was still hard. The vampire's eyes widened. He tried to run his hand over it lightly in apology, he will mend it for Harry later… He needed to be more careful. He didn't want to cause the boy any more pain than he already had…

Harry whimpered softly. Severus was being so gentle with him, compared to earlier. He was he trying. The bite didn't hurt as much as it had before, although that may just be because of the position they were in. Oh sweet gods that felt so nice. Harry squirmed a bit and gasped from the pleasure that rolled through him. Why did this feel so good? Harry was almost putty in the vampire's hands. He loved this feeling so much. He knew he was a bit of a masochist, not that he liked that fact, but he didn't think he was this much of one. His member ached to be touched but he couldn't bring himself to reach down and touch himself. He just clung to and scratched harshly at the tall, dark man's shoulders. He was sure there would be marks on him later… but maybe not, who knows? Vampires were a bit different from humans.

"Severus…" he sighed. He could feel the other's tongue on his skin, sucking at lapping at it. It felt like he was leaving a hicky there. Harry was feeling hot. He could not stop himself from squirming. This just felt so good, so much better than before. He felt his head getting light. Okay, Severus seemed to be taking his time this go around. Harry shuddered and move a tad. Apparently he moved just right because Severus let out a low pleasurable moan. His grip tightened on Harry and, oh no, that was a bit uncomfortable. Um… Severus, that's a little tight. Wait, no that was beginning to hurt and "AAAAGGGGHHH!" Harry screamed out. His vertebra was cracked. There was no way it wasn't. It hurt. Ow, that hurt really bad. He knew he was going to heal later but right now he was in quite the predicament. He was in an immense amount of pain but he was still very hard. He faintly felt a hand rub over the spot soothingly. Though it only felt slightly comforting.

"Please," he pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "Please hurry…." Severus wanted to comply but the blood flowing into his mouth was just so delicious, he needed to savor it. He didn't know why but he had to. Even though he was causing Harry pain, he just needed to keep it slow. Damn it all. Severus placed his right hand on Harry's hip, and his left one on the cracked vertebra to support it. He was going to regret this later but the least he could do was help the smaller man. "Ah…. Ahhhhhh!" Harry moaned as Severus slowly dragged his hips against his own. It caused such sweet friction. The teen returned the gesture, rocking against Severus. He felt the man groan in pleasure against him.

The soon found a rhythm that they both liked, though Harry was losing energy rather quickly. Severus had to be quick. He drew his teeth back just a bit and pressed them back in, knowing that it would release more of the enzyme that caused Harry's pleasure. The reaction was almost immediate. Harry bucked against Severus gasping in pleasure. After a little more rubbing, Harry came with a soft cry. After he had come down from his high and fell limp, Severus found himself able to speed up the process. He began sucking harder on Harry's neck.

Harry's breath slowed yet again. His vision blurred, not that he minded. He didn't care. He rather liked the idea of being drained in more than one way. But… Didn't Severus say he wasn't going to ask that of him?

Severus laid Harry down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. The scab from the bit earlier was already falling away, while a new one formed around the more recent one. He cast a cleansing charm on Harry and set about cleaning up the mess he made. He felt terrible about killing Kreacher. He would need to get Harry a new house elf… Severus looked up at the previous house elf that were mounted on the walls. I should probably talk to Harry about it before I bring one in. Severus thought. He quickly sent off a letter to the Black family taxidermist.

After he laid a preservation charm on Kreacher and laid him in one of the guest room, he went to the kitchen and maid a pot of tea. As he did, he looked over at Harry who he could tell was breathing again, though he was a long way from consciousness. His thoughts wandered to the taste of Harry's blood. Though it was illegal, he did feed from a muggle man and wiped his memory afterwards. But Harry's blood… It was better than any human blood he had tasted. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face. A High Elf… He didn't want to believe it even though he could see it now. And Severus had just unofficially claimed him.

This is going to get nasty at some point in the near future, his mind supplied. What kind of trouble did I just leap into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: There you have it! Another chapter down! I am still angry with myself that I accidentally deleted the chapter but that's okay! Here it is now! Hope you all enjoyed and will stick around to read more!
> 
> Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((SXH: Hello, everyone! I am so happy you've stuck around this long! I'm really happy! Anyway, I finally got Word back up and running so I should be good to go with working on everything. However, school is starting soon. I may not have much time to work… TT_TT. I really need to buckle down too because this semester I cannot make a single mistake. I am facing losing my scholarships permanently. So, I really need to work hard. I hope you guys understand… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!))
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the DC Universe, or any of the Batman movies… Literally, not even on DVD or VHS. Heh… I'm terrible.
> 
> Warning: Violence. Tiny bit of death but it's not an important character so its okay! Maybe a little bit of cursing.

Chapter 4

"Twenty more people have been found dead in their homes this morning. The GCPD have yet to release a statement to us on the cause of death, but we have heard that there have been no signs of foul play. In other news, The Joker has yet to appear again. We all know that it has been a week since his last attack, An attack that too the lives of John and Linda Michaels. The GCPD are still searching the river for the couple's two children, whose names have also not been released. People here in the central part of the city are anxious of another attack. Good news is that Gotham Central Bank has reopened and is ready for business. Tom is there now with more information."

"Thank you, Mary. I am here at Gotham Central Bank where the Joker last hit. It looks like it was meant to now, though dread and sorrow still lingers in the air. The employees are still mourning the loss of their best worker. They've set up a memorial for him just inside the door here. Every person who has come through has paid their respects. But, many people here today are very angry. The employees have said that they hold respect for Batman and all that he has done for them but they want to know. Where was he? Why didn't he stop this tragedy?"

The TV was muted at this point.

"Wow," Dick commented from his spot on the sofa. "Disappear once and it leaves everyone paranoid for the rest of their lives."

"Well, in their defense, Gotham was worse than it had ever been when the Batman disappeared. They are only afraid that should he leave again, crime will rise again, possibly to even more dangerous levels than before," Alfred reasoned, setting a tray of breakfast food on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though, no thug is going to get the wrong idea. With me and Bats patrolling the streets, the crime rate should drop in no time," Dick stated, taking a sip of his cola as he reclined back. "It's a good thing I came down from Sterling to visit for a little while."

"Indeed. And how is Mr. Queen fairing?"

"He's pretty good. If things keep going well, he may take a small vacation. So, how's Bruce? I haven't really seen him around."

"Meetings at Wayne Enterprise have overrun his calendar. They are working on a rather large project, that could double the company's profit," Alfred informed. "He has also been looking into the large string of mysterious deaths lately. He will not be pleased to find that twenty more people were found today?" Dick looked up at Alfred with questioning eyes. Catching on rather quickly, Alfred continued. "It has been going on for some time now. Three weeks to be exact. Master Bruce will give you more details tonight I'm sure."

"And the Joker? Anything new on him?"

"Not to my knowledge, Master Richard," Alfred replied simply. Dick sighed and looked back at the TV. Then his brow furrowed. He reached his hand over to the remote and snatched it up quickly. Curious, Alfred watched him as he turned up the volume.

"Many of the employees and others have laid out cards to show their respect and to hopefully send their message to the grieving parents of this young couple. Though we have been unable to contact the families, my supervisors have allowed me to read just some of the wonderful cards left here." The reporter reached over and plucked up the first one off the top of the pile. It looked like it had just been laid there. "'Dear parents of John and Linda Michaels, I am sorry for your loss. I know your children will be dearly missed. Just like children of the families John… stole those… children from… No hard feelings…' signed 'J'… Oh god." The camera man was at a loss for what to say as he dropped the card.

Dick reached for his cell. He couldn't be happier that he had Bruce on speed dial. He waited a little bit for the older man to answer. When he did, he had irritation in his voice.

"What is it, Dick? I was in the middle of a meeting," he complained.

"Turn on the news. The Joker just sent a card to the memorial in Gotham Central Bank. He just accused the man he murdered of stealing some kids. What is all that about?" Dick spoke quickly and softly.

"What? What channel?" Bruce asked.

"Any channel! Hurry!" With that, Dick hung up and Bruce looked at his phone in confusion. He looked around the room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I just need to see something for a minute or two," Bruce said as he reached for the remote. He turned on the flat screen in the room. The screen immediately turned on to a shocked news man who sat in silence. He seemed dumbfounded. The silence was so thick, one could hear his supervisors screaming into his earpiece. Finally, he found enough courage to repeat the message.

"For those of you who did not catch that," he began softly. "The note reads, 'Dear parents of John and Linda Michaels, I am sorry for your loss. I know your children will be dearly missed. Just like... Just like the families John stole those children from. No hard feelings. It's just good business…', signed 'J'."

/

The Joker looked on from his seat at the café across the street as the reporter read the note. He was disguised pretty well. He had years of practice with makeup and rubber silicone to hide his scars, all of the ones that could be used to identify him as the Joker at least. He wore a nice navy blue button up with black dress pants. It had only taken hi three days to wash out the green dye in his hair. He even put on his old glasses, wincing when he realized he used to have such horrid eyesight. He watched the man stand there stunned at what was written there. Wow. Had these people learned nothing in all the years he has spent terrorizing them? That is just pathetic. He looked across the table to Harley who was also watching with rapt attention.

"What do you think they are going to do, pumpkin?" he asked in his old accent. Harley snapped her head to look at him. She smiled lovingly.

"Well, they're not going to do anything just yet. The police will arrive and search the area for The Joker and Harley Quin but they won't find them," Harley replied. "Did I tell you that you look adorable with those glasses?"

"Only about thirty times in the last three hours," Joker replied. "You make for a very beautiful strawberry blonde. The brown eyes are not the prettiest but they suit the look." Harley frowned in distaste. They had been having this argument all morning. She thought she looked awful and couldn't see how it could look good on her. She scanned his face to see if he was being truthful. Joker humored her but flinched when her eyes lit up with curiosity and awe. He knew that look…

"Jay, I never noticed that before," Harley began. She reached over and brushed some of his hair out of the way. "That's a weird scar to have. How'd you get it?" Joker swatted her hand away from it.

"Car wreck when I was an infant," he replied. Harley stared at him for a moment.

"You're lying," she pointed out.

"Well, it was the lie that was fed to me, now can we please drop it?" Joker said as stood up. "Hurry, or we'll be late." Harley finished off her coffee quickly while Joker hailed a taxi. He opened the door for Harley and took a moment to stare at the frantic news reporter. He was beginning the tell the camera man to shut the camera off. Oh no. He could not have that. He was going to wait until they were on the road but now is a pretty good time. He pressed on the button of his sleeve.

For show he jumped back as the memorial exploded to smithereens, probably killing that poor journalist but it's all about sending the message. He slid into the car right next to Harley. She clung to his arm as he shouted a random street number to the driver. Tires screeching everywhere, they were unheard as they drove off.

/

Bruce flinched a little when the memorial suddenly exploded. He shut off the TV quickly. He looked around the table and saw the shocked and horrified faces of the others in the room. They all took a moment to calm themselves so that they may continue the meeting, but to no avail. They would add what wasn't gotten to on this agenda to the one for tomorrow. Bruce saw everyone off with a rather troubled smile. Once they were all gone, he locked himself in his office and called Oracle.

It rang a few times before it was finally answered. "What is it this time?" she asked.

"Did you see the news?"

"Not today, no. Why? Should I turn it on now?"

"No point. The Joker struck again. Only this time, he didn't show his face on the camera. He destroyed the memorial at Gotham Central Bank. But before that he left a note about those kids. He said that Michaels stole those kids from another family. I need you to investigate that right now. I want an answer in the next three hours," Bruce stated.

"Are you kidding me? You do know I have a day life, right?" she said.

"Not today you don't," Bruce replied and hung up. He proceeded to dial Dick's number. He answered immediately.

"I'm already in the garage and getting on my bike," Dick said.

"Good. Joker should have been pretty close to have both planted that note and bomb so early."

"You and I both know he could have already skipped by now," Dick pointed out. Bruce growled lowly to himself. He knew that. But there had to be something. He should have left some sort of hint on where he was going. After a moment of thought, Bruce replied.

"Go see if you can get the café footage for the past thirty minutes or so. I'm going to analyze the letter he left, at least what we were able to hear of it," Bruce said.

"I don't think you will be able to. Alfred just told me that you need to go have lunch with a 'Lucius' and his son. Something about an art gallery?" Bruce cursed. He forgot about that. A new business man arrived from Britain a short time ago. He was going to meet him for the first time and discuss a fundraiser for both their companies. He couldn't quite recall the name of the man's business but he said that an art show would be most promising for funds. His own son was quite talented.

"Fuck," Bruce cursed again. "Fine. I'll head there right now. You go ahead and find what you can. I'll direct any calls I get from Gordon to you. But, you better fill me in as soon as I come back tonight, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dick replied. Bruce frowned. He could just hear the kid's eye roll. Shaking his head, he hung up the phone. He stepped out of his office and checked with his secretary on when and where he was going to meet with Mr. Malfoy.

/

Joker stepped out of the car after paying the driver. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for Harley. Today was rather eventful and at the same time not. He really would have liked to have stayed and maybe even danced in front of the cameras a bit. He waked down the street with Harley and put and arm around her shoulders. He listened to her babble and complain about not getting to stay and not telling her about what he was planning. Right now he was going to take her to lunch at a fancy little place around here. While they walked he unhooked the detonator from his shirt and threw it in the trash.

As he crossed the street with Harley, they were both nearly run down by this biker that ran a red light. Joker wasn't too please about that. He scowled and cussed the guy out while he drove away. Harley had to put a hand on his arm and drag him out of the street before he calmed down. He apologized for acting that way. He placed an arm around her waist and kept walking.

While they were still a few stores down from their destination, The Joker spoke to Harley softly so that only she could hear. "Darling, I know you love saying my name and calling me Mr. J, you can't for a little while," he said. She looked up at him with wide, upset eyes.

"But, why not?" she asked.

"Now, now. Don't get upset. It's only for today. I want you to call me Hadrian or Harold while we are here," he said. When her eyes started to tear up a little, he quickly went on. "I just don't want anyone to recognize me is all, is that too much to ask?" The tears disappeared instantly.

"Okay! But, what should you call me?" she asked.

"Well, why don't you pick? I will be calling you that for the whole day," he pointed out. Harley stopped walking to think for a few moments.

"Well, I'd really like you to pick," she decided. Joker looked down at her and contemplated it for a minute. He raised his hand and stroked a loose strand of curly red hair.

"How about a flower? Lily or something like that?" he asked.

"A flower? I didn't think you knew any sort of flower except for those sitting prank ones," she commented. Joker chuckled a little.

"A knew a couple of people who had flowers for names," he retorted. He looked her up and down and furrowed his brow. "Come to think of it… No. Lily won't work… too weird… How about Rose or some variation?"

"Rose will do," Harley answered, slowly beginning to walk again with him. "Can I not call you Harry?" She noticed that all movement coming from him stopped for a fraction of a second.

"No. Too much like Harvey," he answered stiffly. "Harold or Hadrian or nothing at all." Harley bit her cheek in irritation.

"Fine, Hadrian. Do you have a last name?" she wondered.

"None that you will use, Rose. Now, let's get in here. I made a reservation two weeks ago and I do not want to have to go through the hassle of being late for it."

They both continued to the restaurant with no other interruption. They stepped inside and Joker whispered the name to the man at the desk. He didn't want Harley to hear the name he chose. When the man asked for identification, he brushed back his bangs just a bit. Harley was too preoccupied with the beautiful scenery to even notice the waiter tense and his eyes nearly bug out of his head. He hastily showed them to their seat.

Joker gave him an especially large tip to keep his mouth shut and to continue to call him sir. The man complied, grateful for the chance to meet him. He was led upstairs and was surprised to find that it had a nice view of the nicer part of the river. You couldn't see any of the trash from here! Harley was so happy to be here. She kept thanking him over and over for the wonderful surprise. As soon as they sat down, they ordered some wine their appetizers. Joker let Harley order anything she wanted. He didn't really care about what he got. He'd eat anything really.

They talked about the view for a little while until their food arrived. The food was very delicious here. Harley's only complaint was that this was lunch and not dinner in low lighting. Joker would admit that there were times when he felt the urge to snog Harley. She was a very beautiful woman after all. But, after their little fling they had decided to flirt, but never actually do anything. It was a bit of an awkward conversation to have to tell her that he actually had someone and that he wasn't just using her. It was a long and complicated story. Come to think of it, had he and his spouse not gotten together, he could see himself with Harley.

"Oh, how wonderful would it be if it was sunset. The water would look so gorgeous with that red orange on it," she mused. "I wish we could do this more often."

"Me too, love. Me too…" Joker replied wistfully. Harley stared at him contemplatively. He met her eyes with sad ones. In an instant, he switched to his and Harley's code speak. "We've made so much progress and yet there is still so much work to be done." I've got another plan up my sleeve.

"When do you suspect you will be done with it?" How long will you be gone when they catch you?

"Sorry, love. I don't expect to be done with it anytime soon." A long time…

Harley's face fell. So that is why he did this… "Well, at least I'll see you soon." I'll break you out if I have to.

Joker's smile fell away. "That's the problem, Rose. I've got a conference that I need to go to." I'm not coming back to Gotham for a while.

"What? Where?" she asked, a cold feeling settling in her stomach.

"I don't want to tell you where. I don't want you to worry." If you know, you'll get hurt…

"But… I'll always worry…" she said sadly. I'll be hurt if you go. Please, stay!

"I can't help it, Rosey. They've called me away and if I don't go, I could lose my job." I don't have a choice. If I stay, I could die this time.

Harley stared down at her empty plate as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't understand why he had to leave. Gotham couldn't put him to death because he was considered mentally ill. Was there someone else that was threatening him. What was she going to do while he was gone? She couldn't cause trouble on her own unless it was for him! Joker saw her tears and his whole body filled with sorrow. He took his napkin from the table and brought it to his side. With his other hand he reached over and wiped her tears.

"Rose, do not worry about me. I'll never really be gone. I'll always be here if you ever need me," he said. Harley's brow furrowed. That wasn't part of their code. What did he mean? She watched him raise his other hand from under the table. Her eyes widened when her gaze landed on a single blue rose that he handed her. It wasn't like any of the dyed ones that he had ever seen before. "Keep this with you. Every time you look at it, think of me and this wonderful day we shared together." He placed the rose into her hands and she marveled at the fact that there were no thorns. It couldn't be real, could it? She inspected it for a minute or two before finding that it was, in fact, real. More tears poured from her eyes. Why did he have to be such a charming fucking romantic?

"When will you be leaving?" she choked out, her voice strained from her tears.

"Tonight… No doubt my work will call me back here again in no time. Even with the conference, I will see you again," he replied, rubbing the nape of her neck soothingly. After this lunch… Should the need arise, I will come back and see you again. He started at her for a minute, expecting a reply, not got none. "He kissed her cheek and said. "I think you should take some time off for your health as well." You need to hide for a bit. You could get hurt because of me.

She continued to stare in shock at him. This was serious if she had to hide as well. She was used to being targeted because of her association with The Joker. Normally, he shrugged his shoulders and said, 'if you want to get yourself killed, be my guest' or 'if you die, that means you were too much of a dumb blonde to handle yourself'. Now, he was warning her? That didn't bode well for her at all.

"Shall we take a walk through the park after this?" he asked. Harley stared at him with tear filled eyes. She nodded her head pathetically. "All right. We'll go right after this… Then I have to go pack, all right?" Harley nodded again. The Joker stroked her cheek affectionately. The waiter came by their table soon after and gave them their check. Joker paid and dried her tears. Once Harley was decent enough to leave they stood up and headed for the door.

/

"Gotham isn't as different from London as I thought it would be. It is a bit smaller but I am not complaining. The crime rate is about the same, too," Malfoy stated. Bruce's eye twitched just a bit. When he was told that he was going to meet with a wealthy business man in his fifties, he didn't expect this. Lucius Malfoy was energetic and did not look his age. There was a streak of white hair amongst the platinum blonde that took a long while to notice. He barely had any wrinkles to speak of if any at all… He wore his age well. He was a bit taken aback by the other's flamboyant personality. Malfoy was a very cheery man but he could also see a lot of pain behind his eyes, almost as though painful memories were cropping up behind them.

Draconis, or Draco as he preferred to be called, was a bit more subdued. He was quiet but he smiled arrogantly every now and again. However, it took a bit of a trained eye to see that they had faced quite a bit of hardship over the years. He seemed relieved when they had finally gotten off the topic of the art gallery and his paintings. They were enjoying a lovely dessert when the elder man brought this topic up.

"I've been to London several times. It is a beautiful city. I absolutely adored the architecture there," Bruce commented.

"Well, as one who as seen those building all their life, it is not as awe inspiring. Though a bit run down, this city does have its charm," Lucius said and took a sip of coffee.

"I'll admit that the crime has taken its toll on our city, but with the charities coming together, the city is working to restore those buildings to their former glory."

"Yes, but those men and women running around in masks certainly won't be helping." Bruce stiffened a little at that.

"Yes, they are a problem… But, to my knowledge, the vigilante is taking care of it," the billionaire countered. Lucius chuckled a little.

"Interesting," he said. Bruce cocked a questioning brow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing really. I just find it a bit intriguing that you would say that. The vigilante also wears a mask, correct?"

"Well, of course. Otherwise he would have been caught by now," Bruce mentioned.

"Then why did you think I excluded him when I said that those masked men and women would not be helping?" Bruce's hand twitched just a bit under that table.

"I know what you meant. But, with those masked individuals, there are two types. There are the ones that wish to tear down this city and then there are the ones who just want to help it. But, I am not going to argue that you're wrong. It is a controversial topic with no real right answer," Bruce stated. From the corner of his eye, Bruce watched as Draco seemed to perk up and look at something.

"Very well. Now as I was saying about-!"

"Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: Here you all go! Another chapter down and several more to go. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but it is really helping me get into the dark place I need for my works. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been sitting on it forever trying to decide if I should write more on it or if I should just go ahead and post it. I tried to write more but I realized how long it was since I updated on ANYTHING! So, here it is. Don't forget to tell me what you think or give it a like if you really liked it. I'll be eagerly writing on the next chapter.
> 
> Bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: Hello, my lovely readers. I want you to know that life is so crazy and hectic for me right now. It's been a bit of a hassle for me to explain myself in every chapter all the reasons as to why I am unable to get chapters to you so quickly. I'm just getting back into fanfiction again, but updates are still gonna be slow. I'm still a college student, an English Major now. But, that doesn't mean that there are no mistakes in the story. Sorry about those. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Harry Potter. I am a very poor college student looking to make my hopeless writing better.
> 
> Warning: Nothing, really…

Chapter 5

"Potter?"

Upon hearing the name that left his son's mouth, Lucius stopped speaking altogether. His face conveyed confusion and shock. He looked to his son only to find him staring off somewhere else with an equal look of disbelief. Bruce stared at them both in severe confusion and then looked over at what caught Draco's attention so suddenly.

Joker stopped in his tracks. Shock and fear spiked inside of him. Harley stopped with him and looked at him in concern. He turned around slowly and was met with a sight he hadn't seen in many years. Draco hadn't changed much at least on the outside. Though, by looking at him, Joker could tell that he was a different man, more modest and maybe even a little shy? Damn it. What were the odds of Draco being here in Gotham and at this specific restaurant?

Joker put on his best, normal smile and stepped a bit closer to their table. They had already seen him, might as well talk to them for a second or two.

Bruce's eyes first landed on a mop of messy black hair, then straight to emerald green eyes. Funny… He feels like he's seen them before. The man had almost a pure white complexion, and by his side, he had a very lovely looking woman at his arm. Although, Bruce's eyes were glued onto the man. The only word he could use to describe the man was, well, pretty. He was very pretty.

"Hey there, Malfoy! I had no idea I'd be seeing you here," he said cheerfully.

Draco gave him a confused look, one that Bruce didn't miss. "It's been a long time, Potter. Honestly, a lot of people think you're dead."

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while. But, nope. Not dead. Just been stuck here for a little while on business. The Ministry is really on my arse about it. I'm sure you know what that's like," Joker told him. At this point, Lucius decided to pipe up with a cheerful smile of his own.

"Don't we all," he spoke. Draco looked at his father with the same confused expression. "You must have been very busy. No calls or letters. You've made us all miss you very much." Joker's eyes darkened in sadness.

"Well, there isn't much I can do about it. They won't let me leave the United States until my work is done," he replied with as much sadness as there was in his eyes. "It's too bad that I can't stay and visit with you. Rose and I were having our last lunch together until I get back from my trip. They're sending me out of the city today, though they've yet to tell me where I'm headed."

"That sounds a bit shady," Bruce commented. Joker looked down at Bruce.

"Um… Well, I suppose it does but I trust them wholeheartedly. I know I'm in good hands. Though, pardon me if I seem a bit rude. Who are you exactly?"

The three at the table stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Potter, honestly. How can you have spent seven years here and not know who this man is?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I don't watch much TV. I only watch it in case there is an emergency or if it's for the weather. Don't want to wear sandals in snow by accident," Joker smiled cheekily.

"You've got to at least read the paper," Bruce said.

"Nope. I did once. But, to be honest it is worse tripe than the Daily Prophet. It's not worth the paper it's printed on," Joker answered. "Though, that still doesn't tell me who you are."

"Well, I agree the paper is pretty bad here. I am Bruce Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Hadrian Potter. The pleasure is all mine. I'm guessing you're that billionaire that inherited Wayne Enterprise. Like I said, I don't read the newspaper but things get to me by ear," he greeted, taking Bruce's hand in a firm handshake. Bruce noticed the callouses the other had as well as some faint scarring. On closer inspection, Bruce was horrified to note that there was a thin pale scar on his neck. He wouldn't have noticed at hall if he weren't sitting down and looking up at the other. In any darker or lighter light, he wouldn't be able to see it.

"I am indeed. It's too bad you aren't staying in town," Bruce stated. "How do you know the Malfoys?" Bruce noted the small uncomfortable shift from one foot to the other.

"It's a really long story. One that would probably take just as many years to explain as I am old. But, long story short, Malfoy and I were in the same year together at our school. We hated each other but as some events transpired that changed to respect and years later, we were somewhat friends."

Harley shifted a little uncomfortable where she stood. She knew who Bruce Wayne was but she was getting some bad vibes from him and she didn't want to know why. She tightened her hold on Joker's arm and scooted just a tad closer to him. And who were those two blonds? That kid looked way younger than Joker. How were they in the same year? Better yet, why did he never mention them before? What was this about a Ministry? She didn't like this. She just wanted to go home to their little hotel room and cry and then sleep.

Bruce, seeing the woman shift, turned to her. "Pardon me, but who is this lovely lady?" Harley stiffened and stepped back just a bit in caution. Joker felt the small movement and place a reassuring hand on Harley's. He looked at her and smiled brightly then back to the other.

"This here is Rose. She's a dear friend of mine and has been since around the time I first arrived," Joker went on.

"Hadrian…" Harley said softly, trying to get him to go.

"I'm terribly sorry, my friends, Rose is a bit shy today. I don't blame her; after all, I did just tell her I would be leaving soon. I don't know when I'll get back either," Joker explained. "Speaking of which… Draco, you wouldn't mind keeping a small eye out for her while I'm gone, do you?" With this, he received an indignant look from Harley so he turned to her and spoke lovingly. "Rosey, I know you can take care of yourself but I'm just worried for you. Despite how things have changed for the better in this city, it's still a dangerous place for a beautiful woman like yourself." Harley continued to frown.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out for her," Draco replied. "Just tell me where you two are staying and I'll take care of it." Joker's face flushed a little and he smiled sheepishly.

"To be honest, we've been hotel hopping for a while now. You got a cell phone, right? She'll send you the address. I've actually got to get going. My flight is leaving very soon," Joker said, detaching Harley's hands from his arm. He turned to her and gave her a soft, genuine smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he was sprinting out the door.

/

Joker didn't want to stick around any longer. Knowing Draco, the blond haired prat was going to follow him. That was the exact opposite that he wanted. He hoped Draco had enough sense to keep his nose out of this. It would only end badly for the both of them. As soon as he was a few blocks away, Joker pulled out a burn phone and dialed different numbers rapidly. He needed to call in all the favors he could. However, few those favors were, every single one of them counted.

The phone rang once… twice…

"Hello?" came a female voice from the other side.

"Ivy, I need a favor," he said immediately.

"Joker? What the fuck?! Why the hell should I give you a favor?" she asked. "And how on earth did you get this number?"

"Never mind that. Ivy, this is about Harley. I know you two are good friends and-…"

"Joker, for the love of Gaia, you better not be trying to break us apart again!" Ivy snapped.

"What? No! Listen. I need you to-…"

"No. You listen. I am not turning my back on Harley. She is my friend no matter how nuts she is. You are not going to-!"

"Harley is in danger."

"Damn right she is! Every time she's with you!"

"Would you shut the fuck up for one goddamned minute?!" Joker yelled into the receiver. For the first time, he heard Ivy's jaw click shut. "Harley is in danger... I admit that I'm the one causing it but not in the way you think. I need to lay low for a while and get out of the city. I need you to keep Harley off the streets. If she causes any trouble at all, these people… they will find her at a moment's notice. Please. I won't be around to protect her and I doubt she will listen to the instructions I've already given her."

The pause continued for so long that Joker thought Ivy had hung up on him. He waited anxiously for a reply in hopes that this was not the case. If it was, he really didn't want to go to her hideout and talk to her in person. Last time he did that he was nearly eaten by one of her monstrosities she calls her "babies".

When Ivy finally answered, it was soft, almost inaudible. "What do I need to do?" Joker let out a sigh of relief.

"I need you to keep her company, make sure she doesn't get into trouble or show her face for a while. She's been going by the name Rose today, so it would probably be best if she stuck with it," Joker informed. "I don't really care what you do so long as it keeps her out of harm's way."

"Why come to me?" Poison Ivy wondered.

"Honestly, you are probably the closest person to her. She's trusted you more than she has anyone else, even me. If you didn't to this for me, I'd have to go talk with Batsy and you can guess how well that conversation will go. Instead of staying low himself, he's going to be looking for my head in every city in the country. Not that he'll find me," Joker said as he began to walk with the after-lunch crowd down the street.

"Getting a little cocky, aren't you? You and I both know that Batman can find any one of us villains if he truly wanted to. What makes you think your little hidey-hole is so special," Ivy spat. Joker shook his head. Just as he was about to speak Ivy piped up again. "Wait, you're not leaving the country are you?" Joker laughed a little at that. It was a tired, borderline hysteric laugh.

"Believe me. Not even Superman will be able to find me. And, in all actuality, this is the safest country for me to be in. If I leave, I'll be found quicker than I can hang up this phone." Before Ivy could ask what he meant by that he did exactly that.

Joker stopped for a moment on the sidewalk and looked around. This place sure reminded him of London.

/

Ten years earlier…

Harry stared intently across the table at Severus. It had been a few months since his and Severus's arrangement began. Despite his cheery mood most of the time, Harry still didn't trust Severus. He had been having nightmares about Kreacher ever since the incident stacked on top of his usual nightmares. He could only thank whatever deity was out there that Severus had not witnessed one of his episodes yet. This, however, was not the issue at hand.

"Are you going to take the job?" Harry wondered, taking a sip of the tea that the waitress set in front of him not too long ago. He had found this nice little café that he could sit at and enjoy with friends. It was in a less busy part of London so it wasn't loud and the people in the neighborhood were very nice people. After Harry showed Severus to it, it had become his new favorite writing spot. Severus didn't look up from the Muggle newspaper he was reading.

"You know I cannot, Potter," he replied. Harry sighed heavily. "Do not start. You know very well why I cannot go back to Hogwarts. We went over this last night."

"Technically, you went over it last night. I was debunking your reasons left and right, but no. You don't want to hear it," Harry shot back.

"Potter, the Ministry would have me thrown out before I could set foot in there. They know what I am and they will not let me go near a place so full of children who cannot defend themselves against a-!"

"Woah. Severus, I'm going to have to stop you right there. You might want to rephrase what you just said," Harry interrupted. "You're making yourself sound like the pedophile you are not." Severus's head snapped up and he looked around briefly. His cheeks were slightly flush. Once he made sure no one was looking he cast a muffling charm over the both of them. "Thank goodness no one heard you or else you would be in very big trouble, Mr. Snape," Harry teased.

"Shut. Up," Severus warned. Harry smiled at an awful idea popped into his head.

"Come on, Severus, don't you think you're acting a bit childish?" Harry said. The smaller man watched the other go completely still.

"Potter, if you continue with this I am going kill you," Severus said blatantly.

"Aw! Come on! I'm not that bad!" Harry argued. Severus scoffed and turned back to the paper. "You jerk!" Harry shot a little stinging hex at him under the table. Severus jumped in surprised and glared at Harry, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. Harry shifted back in his seat slightly, a little nervous now. His cheeky smile was faltering just a bit

A few moments passed before Severus turned back to his paper and Harry yelped in shock and a little pain. That snarky bastard shot him with a stinging hex! He saw Severus's lip twitch upward just a bit. He felt a small smile of his own form on his lips. The moment was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Harry recognized the ringtone immediately and pulled his cell out.

"Hello, 'Mione," Harry answered.

"Hey, Harry. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while," she replied.

"Not true, I talked to you three days ago," Harry pointed out. He knew what she was doing. She was curious about Harry's new job offer.

"That is still a long time!" argued Hermione. Harry snorted.

"Sure. Sure. You know you can quit dancing around the subject and just ask me what you want to ask me," Harry stated simply, sipping his cup of tea. He smiled wide as he heard his friend splutter indignantly over the phone. "It's okay, Hermione. To answer your question, no. I didn't take it."

"What? Why?!" she shouted, making Harry cringe away from the phone.

"Easy, Hermione... I know magic can do a lot but I don't think it can fix a deaf man's ears," Harry said softly. Severus let out a small huff of amusement. "I didn't take the job for several reasons. If I were to teach at Hogwarts, it would be like Lockheart all over again only I'm not a narcissistic prick who would give tests over his own life and leaves two children to die in the Chamber of Secrets; I mean I would at least give the kids a rope or something." This pulled a small smile from the dark man across from him.

"That's not funny, Harry," Hermione said flatly.

"My companion seems to disagree with you," Harry muttered under his breath. "No matter. We both know that the students would be too busy hero worshiping to actually get their studies done. Either that or they will be so obsessed that I would eventually have to get a restraining order on one. Ow!" That bastard had just kicked him under the table!

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly as he rubbed his shin.

"Harry, you know that with Lockheart several students actually did a lot of the classwork."

"Yes, but did you ever notice that most of those students were female and also fawned over him in class," Harry commented. Hermione went silent for a few moments. He knew that would shut her up about it. She was one of those girls after all.

"Point taken. What other reasons do you have to not take this job?"

"How about that fact that I'm still having nightmares about the battle?" he offered.

"Being there could bring closure."

"Being there could also make my nightmares worse. Worse nightmares mean less sleep and less sleep means less concentration. Teaching takes a lot of concentration and patience."

"Dreamless sleep can help-!"

"No," Harry stated firmly, so much so that Severus looked up in surprise. His gaze was questioning for a moment. "Not an option, Hermione. Please don't suggest it again."

"Well, alright then. What other reasons do you have?" Hermine asked indignantly.

"How about the obvious one? The physical evaluation!" Harry shot back, his irritation rising.

Severus felt a shiver run up his spine. He remembered that. Every year the teacher would have to go through it to make sure they weren't hiding anything about their blood, such as lycanthropy. Should anything be found, it was reported to the ministry. If the Ministry approved of the teacher, the parents of all the students would be informed about the teacher's condition. The only reason Lupin got away with it was because Dumbledore had pulled some strings to keep it hidden. With Harry being a hybrid, he would never get away with it and would probably become an enslaved person under the Ministry's care considering the fact that they probably couldn't kill him.

"Look, Hermione, I'll talk to you later about this. For now, I think I'd like to enjoy my cup of tea in peace." With this, Harry hung up his phone and put it on silent.

"To say that escalated quickly would be an understatement," Severus commented nonchalantly.

"Shut it," Harry snapped. Severus raised a brow at him, asking if he really wanted to talk to a vampire that way. Harry glared back at him.

"Are you going to tell me why you wanted me to get the job and yet not you?" Severus asked.

Harry's expression softened and he looked away, suddenly finding the passing cars more interesting. "Do I have to?"

"No, but I would like an explanation," Severus stated bluntly as he folded his newspaper. "You do know that I would not make it past the physical evaluation either. Minerva may hold a little power in the ministry but by no means does she have as much as Dumbledore did." Harry got a very guilty look on his face and avoided Severus's gaze.

"I… may have thought of pulling a few strings," Harry mumbled. Severus continued to stare at him, speechless. Harry sunk in his seat a little further under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Potter."

"…Yes?"

"I do not want to teach."

"Got it."

"Good."

Harry set down his cup and sat up straight. "You know… You could have just said that from the beginning. You don't have to reason your way through everything." Severus said nothing and opened his newspaper again. "Despite the fact that some may want an explanation, you don't have to give them one. A simple 'I want' or 'I do not want' is all you need to give."

Severus froze for a second and peered over the paper to Harry's downcast gaze. It wasn't hard to tell that that had been exactly what Harry had been trying to do with the Weasleys. For how long, he didn't know. But, he could tell by Harry's look that it had been a while, possibly even before Severus 'woke up'.

"Noted," Severus said. "Thank you, Potter." He saw Harry smile just a little. Wow. It really wasn't the same when he didn't have the silicone cheeks on to cover the scars. It was nice, but not the same. "However, that means we will have to search for different jobs."

"Considering each of our histories, that is easier said than done."

"That is true for me, but how so for you?"

"I see you haven't caught up with the Daily Prophet yet. A few months after the end of the war, many got it into their heads that I was the cause of it all. Rita Skeeter didn't help at all."

"How in the bloody hell does she still have a job?"

"She played it safe. She never made any accusations. She only informed the public of the theories and reasons of others. But, she played it out like it was a huge scandal and that all the theories were true. She escaped a case of slander by the skin of her teeth," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Skeeter wins again…"

"I assume she has still been harassing you about the war?"

"When she's not asking for a picture for Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor?"

"How many weeks has that been going on?"

"Four since you've been awake. Five since before," Harry answered. "Though, do tell me if you see a green beetle around. Don't kill it, just catch it." Harry had to admit that the look on the Potions Mater's face was priceless when he put it together. "Completely unregistered no less. However, she has many fans in that department who keep it a secret."

"You should not have told me that. My step may be light but it is still deadly to any bug I come across," Severus said.

"Good to know. Now, do you mind accompanying me on my trip through London? I've got a few stops to make and a couple of meetings to get to."

"When?"

"One at noon and the other is at three. They shouldn't take long. I'll explain when we get there."

"I did not agree to go with you."

"I didn't hear you disagree."

"What if I do?"

"Then you would be missing out on an experience," Harry smiled as he stood up, leaving some money on the table. Severus sighed and folded his paper and did the same.

"I hate you, Potter."

"Aw. Too bad," Harry replied sarcastically. "I'm sure my charming demeanor will get to you at some point." Severus rolled his eyes and began to walk with Harry down the street.

"Where is this appointment taking place?"

"Across the city. It's eleven-forty-five now, so we need to head to the nearest clear alleyway as quickly as possible."

"Why is this meeting so important?"

"Job opportunity. You might just get it if you meet to qualifications. They are rather lax for the time being, from what I have heard."

Severus stared at his companion, dumbfounded. "What job?"

Severus felt a small twinge of fear go through him when he saw Harry smirk. "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: I apologize for the long wait… again. I know that I put that into almost every chapter. I suppose it has become a regular thing now. But, I want you guys to know that I am working on my own original short stories. They are not as good as my fanfics, in my opinion, but some of my acquaintances think they are. I don't know when the next update will be on this story. I know it probably won't be too soon. All I can say is, I'm trying.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you like it or not, don't hesitate to tell me. I love hearing from you guys. It helps me get better as a writer. I really appreciate having you all here and reading my works… Thank you.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy 7th Year Anniversary! I started writing on Fanfiction seven years ago! Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Chinese New Year! Happy every single holiday I missed since I finished writing this!!! .... Sorry....
> 
> Bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((SXH: Hey there, everyone! OK! Let me start off this chapter by stating: WOW. I was not expecting this story to get as many hits as it did. There is a very small group of people who like both fandoms and even smaller group that likes Harry Potter/Severus Snape and seven smaller that likes creature fics. Like… I was not expecting so many of you guys to like this story. I altered the original so much that I thought people would just see it as cringy. BUT HERE YOU ARE!!! I love you guys for every single second of it. I am happy there are people out there who like this story. So, to all of you guys, thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for sticking around. Thank you for being so fucking awesome. No joke, I love you guys.))  
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Harry Potter. I am a very poor college student looking to make my hopeless writing better.  
> Warning: Cussing and surprise guest!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sxh1417

Bruce arrived back at his house late. He was exhausted and didn’t want anything to do with anyone. But, that wasn’t an option right now. He took the offered cup of coffee Alfred provided and headed downstairs. He was met with the sight of Dick talking to Oracle on the computer.

“I want news. What happened today?”

“That depends. Do you want to watch the footage from today’s news? I can tell you right now, Joker didn’t exactly make an appearance. He was nowhere in sight when the blast went off,” Oracle provided.

“I checked everywhere. It’s like I said, no sign of him. The owner of the café didn’t even see anyone suspicious,” Dick provided.

“What about the footage from the café? We all know that Joker’s disguises are virtually undetectable by the public. Hell, he’s gotten out of Arkham a few times disguised as a guard or some other patient.”

“I’ve gone over the footage a couple of times now, and unfortunately, I’ve got nothing. The owner wasn’t lying, there were no suspicious people at the café today,” Oracle informed. “Gordon also sent a copy over, via Dick.”

“Good, let me see it,” Bruce said. Dick handed it over and watched as Bruce scanned over the information.

“Also, how is Lucius?” Dick asked.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“You had lunch with Lucius Fox today, didn’t you? How is he? Does he have some new tech for us?” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Wrong Lucius. His name is Lucius Malfoy, a business man from Britain. He was wondering if I would be interested in attending an art exhibit for a charity event. His son is the main artist his works will be on display and put up for auction. He said I could bring a couple of guests if I wanted to.”

“Oh… Are you gonna go?”

“It would be an insult if I didn’t. Besides, he has some big named friends in Britain that he will introduce me to. It would be good for the company if I went. I’ll take you there if you be quiet and let me read this,” Bruce replied.

As he read through the report, his brow furrowed. This… was not the Joker’s usual behavior. It was… more meticulous than usual. The explosive used was more for show. It was big, but it didn’t do much damage. Victims of it only had minor injuries. The only two serious injuries were of the reporter and cameraman that stood right next to blast. The reporter, unfortunately, died. The cameraman was in the ICU and was unlikely to leave for a couple of days. The report also said that the bomb’s detonation range was much larger than normal. It could have been detonated from a block away…

“Great,” Bruce stated sarcastically. “Just what I needed.” He tossed the folder onto the desk and sat down in his chair, visibly exhausted. “Is there anything else I need to know? Anything on the kids?”

“If they’ve been found? I… don’t know. But, Dick can check that for you. As for what the Joker said? Again. I don’t know,” Oracle stated.

“I don’t like the sound of that, Barbara,” Bruce commented and went back to nursing his coffee.

“I’m looking, Bats. All the files I’ve looked through have seemed legit. The only thing I can’t do is interview their neighbors. Other than that, all the records on hand seem real. Nothing looks falsified,” she said.

“Also, another twenty people were found dead in their homes today. All of them were in the same age range, but other than that, it’s been indiscriminate. Male, female, old, young, black, white… These people are dying and they have no idea why…” Dick provided.

“God dammit… Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse…”

_Ring! .... Ring! ...._

Dick dug his phone out of his pocket and checked it. His brow furrowed and he quickly answered it. “Hey, what’s up?” The other two listened while Dick talked. “Wait… What? You’ve got to be kidding. You guys, too?”

“What is it, Dick?” Bruce asked as Dick hung up.

“That was Oliver. Apparently, they’ve got the same problem we do.”

“A Joker running around causing mass mayhem?” Barbara asked.

“No. But, they’ve got a lot of victims with the same M.O. as the ones here.”

“How many?” Bruce questioned.

“About the same here. Seriously. Do we have any idea what it is?”

“It’s not a virus unless it’s completely undetectable by any test known to man. People have been found dead in their homes. Doors locked, no signs of a struggle. It’s like they just died,” Bruce informed.

“Well, that’s not the case in Sterling. Apparently, there are a lot of cases with signs of a struggle and even the doors being knocked straight off their hinges. I suggest reconsidering the victims’ homes. Maybe Jim didn’t give you all of the information.”

“I might, but I doubt Gordon would do that.”

“Actually, according to the GCPD emails and records, they’re no longer on the case. This is too big and widespread for them. It’s been turned toward the FBI,” Barbara said.

“And if the FBI is on it, you know ARGUS has been on it for at least two weeks now,” Bruce sighed. Dick patted him on the back.

“Don’t you miss the days when everything was simpler.”

“No. I miss the ones that had more answers.”

///

Ten years earlier…

“You know, Potter… When I said I was glad to be relieved of my masters, I did not expect to be serving another. Again…”

“You are more than welcome to quit, if that is what you want. But, I will have you know that you have a job, are paid more than your fair share, and you have a handsome man at your beck and call. You also have a roof over your head, of which you stay in for free,” Harry said cheekily as he set plates in front of some customers. He wished them a nice meal before he strode over to the bar that sat in the back of the room. He leaned against the counter and stared at Severus, biting his lip in that way he knew drove Severus crazy. “Call me master if you want, but ‘Boss’ has a better ring to it. Tables 13 and 26 have asked for cocktails 1 and 5 on the list.”

“Here is the beer for Table 17 and the one for Table 4. Well, _Boss_ , when you told me you were going to meet someone about a job interview, you did not tell me it was for a bartender in _your_ new restaurant. I did not stop serving two overbearing and manipulative men only to serve drinks to people on a Friday night,” Severus complained. Harry smiled cheekily and took the drinks in hand.

“Oh, stop it, Severus. We both know you love this job. You really know how to make a _stiff_ drink.”

“Get your arse back out there before I shove your wand up it.”

Harry snickered and turned away, swaying his hips as he walked away. “Promises, promises.”

Severus sighed to himself as he started making up the drinks. “Little brat… One of these days I am going to ring his neck.”

He had been working here for about month now and he was loath to admit that he did enjoy it. As a bartender, he got quite a lot of attention. It was not the bad kind he was used to. He was flirted with and tipped plenty and often. Even though his feet ached from standing all day, he loved the energy and the liveliness of this place. In the month that they had been open, the restaurant had been a huge success. It was beginning to attract many big named people.

“Hey, drinks on me!” A rather handsome man little older than Harry walked in several other people. He didn’t bother to wait to be seated either.

_Bloody hell. This idiot again..._ Severus thought. The man just walked up to Severus’s bar and slid him a credit card. Severus reluctantly took it waited for the drink orders to increase.

“Hey, Tommy! This is the bartender I told you about. Best one I’ve ever seen,” he said. Severus didn’t so much as blink at the compliment. He went about his business and would let Harry deal with this.

“Severus, Tables 10, 14, and 22 are demanding the drinks from the top shelf. The rest are expecting a beer or a cocktail. I’ve got a list here from my section, no doubt you will have more.”

“Great. Good to know I will be here all night just filling in these orders.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve called in back up. If you don’t mind Hermione behind the bar with you…”

“Not at all. Just do not get a Weasley back here. Charlie kept sneaking drinks every time he thought I was not looking.”

“Duly noted. Now, Oliver Queen,” Harry greeted, shaking the man’s hand. “Always a pleasure... What a generous declaration. I pray you have the money to back it up.”

“Money won’t be an issue. Even Mr. Severus here can have a glass or two to loosen him up.”

“That will be Mr. Snape to you, Mr. Queen. As much as I wish it were not so, I am not allowed to drink while on the job. I would like nothing more than to have a nice cup of brandy in my hand instead of serving you right now.”

“Ouch. I’m hurt. I forgot how much of an ass you were,” Oliver stated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He seems to be a pretty stand-up guy,” Tommy teased. Oliver hit him on the shoulder.

“Boys,” Harry interrupted with a stern look to all three. “Play nice. Severus, please behave.”

“Absolutely, _Boss_. When do I not?”

“Cheeky bastard,” Harry muttered as he wandered off into the kitchen. Severus smirked and turned back to making drinks.

“So, Mr. Queen, how long are you staying in London?” he asked as he slid a few beers down his bar to a couple of eager customers.

“Why do you wanna know? Eager to come to one of my parties? I’m sure you will meet a few nice girls to get your mind off work.”

“No. I merely wish to know if I have to order in my entire top shelf for the third time this week. Table 9, Anne,” Severus answered, handing off a cocktail to a waitress.

“Not to worry, Mr. Snape. We’ll only be here for another two days. Our fathers are talking business with a man here in Britain. ‘Potter’, I think, was his name,” Tommy answered. Severus paused for a fraction of a second before he continued with his work.

“Is that so? For what purpose?”

“Apparently, this guy reached out to our dads with an offer. An offer Dad just couldn’t say no to,” Oliver informed. “Other than that, Dad didn’t tell me much else, not that it really matters. It’s not like it’s gonna affect me or anything.”

“I would not be so sure, Mr. Queen. The little details in our lives impact us in ways we do not realize. In some cases, until it is too late.” He felt Oliver’s and Tommy’s gazes latch onto him. Oliver laughed and looked away when he was given his drink. Tommy, however, continued to stare at him critically.

“What you just said… Why do I get the feeling it has something to do with that scar on your neck,” Tommy stated pensively. Severus visibly stopped then. He chuckled a little and shook his head.

“Perhaps,” he said. In the corner of his eye, Hermione joined him behind the bar. “You are late, Ms. Granger.”

“You know, that is actually the first time I’ve heard that. Ron wanted to come. I had to convince him to stay. He would stick out like a sore thumb and feel uncomfortable the entire time. I’m surprised to see you here, Professor. Harry didn’t tell me you worked here,” she said. She took one look at the backlog of orders and hissed. She immediately began to get drinks from the top shelf.

“It is just Severus now. I have not been a professor in nearly a year. Also, thank you. Mr. Weasley would have just made us all uncomfortable. Elizabeth, please get me more glasses from the kitchen, as soon as possible, please. Granger, please work on serving the beer while I make the cocktails.” Hermione nodded and set to work. “I am not exactly surprised he did not say anything. He is a bit scatterbrained, especially as of late.”

It was at this moment Harry decided to walk by with four trays balanced in his arms from the kitchen. “I heard that,” he said as he passed. Severus’s smirk only widened.

“Professor, huh? What did you teach?” one of the girls with Oliver asked. She was a pretty brunette with big eyes and long eyelashes.

“Chemistry,” Severus stated simply, slowly sliding her drink to her. He gave her his winning smile that without fail made the girls order more drinks or become regulars, sometimes both. She smiled and sipped her drink.

At this moment, Harry stepped behind the counter and snatched up Oliver’s credit card. “Zachary, ring all this up! Hermione, you think you can hold down the fort for a few minutes?”

“That depends, how long are you going to be gone?”

“Severus and I are taking a small break. Ten minutes at most,” Harry said. “Come, Severus. To my office.”

“Ooo, someone’s in trouble,” Oliver said as he watched Severus leave.

He followed Harry all the way back and to the office. Harry sat at his desk and waved his wand over it. He then opened the drawer and pulled out bad of blood. Severus stared bemusedly at the other as Potter tosses the bag to him.

“You will need this to survive the rest of the night,” Harry stated, leaning back in the chair and resting his eyes. “Gods, I need a drink…”

“How on earth did you get this?”

“I have a friend at the blood-bank. He didn’t ask and he won’t tell,” Harry informed. Severus didn’t want to ask either. He drank the contents of the bag, grimacing at the cold taste. It was horrible. Banishing the trash, he turned back to Harry.

“Are we just going to hide in here for the remainder of our little ‘break’?”

“Maybe. It is a nice little breather, don’t you think?” Severus said nothing. He took a seat, eyeing Harry expectantly. Caving under the gaze, the other sighed. “You found out about the meeting.”

“Why didn’t you want me to know?”

“I didn’t think you’d understand.”

“Then make me understand,” Severus stated. Harry flinched a little. He opened his mouth and began to explain.

///

Present Day…

When Harley got to her hotel room, she immediately stripped off her outfit. She had gotten a call from Ivy earlier and was expecting her to drop by with something more her style. She was in nothing but her undies and her heels. She liked them too much to take them off just yet. Harley was just cleaning off her makeup when she heard a knock at her hotel room door. With a loud, exaggerated sigh, she set down the makeup wipe and strode to the door.

“You know, Ivy, I was just beginnin’ to think you might’ve blown me off,” she said as she opened the door.

“Hello, Ms. Ro- OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY.” Harley’s brow furrowed. It was that blond guy from the restaurant. Not the older one, but his son.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked without a second thought to her lack of attire. The boy, she couldn’t even remember his name, refused to look at her. He just stood there, with his arm covering his eyes. He had a cute little red flush on his face.

“I came here to ask you a few questions about Hadrian. Could you please put some clothes on?” He said quickly.

“Yeah. Like I’m gonna talk to the likes of you.”

“As much as I like your loyalty to him, it’s a little annoying right now. Can we not have this conversation in the corridor?”

“Oh, so I’m annoying now?” Harley put her hands on her hips and scowled. The other growled and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Look. I have not seen nor heard from Harry since he disappeared off the face of the earth seven years ago, almost eight now. He’s one of the best people I have ever met, a real family man. You and I both know that it’s unlikely for that type of person to just up and vanish without a bloody hint of what’s really going on. So, you tell me what I want to know, or we’re going to have an even more unpleasant talk with a funny little potion I like to call Veritaserum. Now, _please_ , cover yourself. Make yourself at least _decent_ ,” he snapped.

Harley stood there for a few minutes, sizing him up. It took a few minutes to make her decision. When she did, she turned her back, leaving the door open in invitation. She picked up her clothes and began to put them back on slowly.

“You know what, I like you kid. So, I’m not gonna kill you. Close the door and take a seat. We betta make this quick because I’ve got a venomous friend coming over who’s got a real dislike for strangers, especially men.”

“I get the feeling that I don’t want to know that story.”

“You don’t,” she said as she slipped on the shirt. Once her clothes were on, she turned to him.

Draco looked at her and gave her a funny look. “Do... Have we met before?”

“No,” she stated flatly.

Draco seemed to shake his head to rid himself of whatever he was thinking, but it was clear to Harley that it still bothered him. “How do you know Harry, again?”

Harley mulled over the answer for a moment, trying not to give it away completely. “We… work together.”

“Work together how?”

“I can’t say. Secret project and all.”

Draco shot her a disbelieving look. “Really, now… Isn’t the entire reason why I am here being to make sure you don’t get into trouble while he is away for a ‘business’ related trip?”

_Shit._ She thought. _Salvage this._ “I am to remain here to work on it while he goes to start a new project somewhere else.”

“Where, if I may ask?”

“He didn’t tell me. It’s all hush hush, you see?”

Draco continued to eye her, taking in her looks. He stared at her face the longest, making her feel a little nervous. “Ms. Rose… You strike me as a _very_ convincing liar. But, a liar none-the-less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXH: Thank you guys so much again for reading! I love you guys so much. I hope you all liked this chapter and will tell me what you think in a Review or Comment. Again, I didn’t think this story would get so much attention, I love you guys. BTW: I’m on Tumblr! I’ll put a link in when I get the chance. Comment and remind me, if I forgot to on this chapter! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!  
> Harry: What? No witty little conversation at the end?  
> SXH: No, why? Should there be?  
> Draco: Well, it has been months since you updated… well, anything.  
> SXH: HEY! College, writer’s block, depression and Writing a Book, can cause that. Also, other things, such as a newly developed social life, have come into play and it makes writing fanfics hard.  
> Snape: Excuses, excuses.  
> SXH: Watch it, Dungeon-boy. I might just drag you into the next chapter for that comment.  
> Snape: You dragged me into this one!  
> SXH: That was a flash-back. That’s different. This is going to be a present-day scene!  
> Snape: You wouldn’t…  
> SXH: Do you really want to test me and find out?  
> Harry: Okay! That’s enough! Who wants biscuits?  
> Draco: Sweet! What kind are they?  
> Harry: Newt. Minny made them.  
> Draco: Brilliant! Who’s Minny?  
> Harry: McGonagall. She always made the best- OW! WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT?!  
> SXH & Snape: *pointing at each other*  
> Bye~!


End file.
